The Blood Red Van
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Someone’s driving around picking up women and raping them. Some of the women have been lucky enough to survive the attacks, others not so lucky. The vic’s never saw their attacker, all they know is he drives a blood red coloured van. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd start a new story and this idea just came to me

**I thought I'd start a new story and this idea just came to me.**

**Summary****: Someone's driving around, picking up women, and raping them before severely beating them then throwing them out. Some of the women have been lucky enough to survive the attacks, others not so lucky. The vic's never saw their attacker, all they know is he drives a blood red van.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine, not that you didn't already know that.**

**Chapter 1**

Terra James had never felt pain like this in her life. She'd been saving this moment in her life for when she had met Mr. Right, but she had fell into the hands of Mr. Wrong and was paying for it.

She was almost 30, but still a virgin. She had never imagined losing her virginity to a rapist in the back of a van. She was sobbing into the cold floor of the van, every time she tried to turn her face her attacker turned her face so she was forced to look at the floor.

"You see my face and you're dead." He warned her.

She shut her eyes tight, she didn't want to die. She wasn't ready to die. She tried to stop crying in hope that if she behaved and cooperated he wouldn't kill her or hurt her anymore. "Please just let me go, I won't tell anyone I swear." She pleaded.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, hitting her across the back of her head as he spoke.

She yelped, she hadn't meant to, but she was in pain and had never been so scared. She just hoped this would be over soon and she would live through it. She had read about a man driving round attacking women in a van, she knew some had lived through it and the ones who had died the police thought were accidents.

She knew this had to be the same man and she hoped that if it was she wouldn't become one of the unlucky ones, although she wasn't too sure if she would be able to live after this.

Olivia and Elliot walked over to the hospital reception desk and asked where their victim was. The nurse told them the room number and offered them some vague details on how to get there.

They walked to the room in silence. Olivia was getting slightly pissed off now, Elliot had been funny with her for days now and she had no idea what she was supposed to have done wrong to make him be so cold with her.

"You wanna do the interview?" She asked him.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Elliot I didn't say you have to, I asked did you want to." She said angrily.

"I said I didn't care." He said to her, raising his voice that sounded so angry with her.

"What the hell is your problem Elliot?" She asked him, wanting to sound angry but sounding hurt instead.

"I'll go talk to the Dr and get the rape kit." He said before he stormed away from her.

She shook her head and composed herself before walking into the hospital room where the nurse had told them the victim was.

She saw the victim sitting on a bed in the corner. She was looking out of the window at the birds in the trees she guessed. She was tiny in the huge bed.

She had long straight shiny blonde hair, and olive toned skin and she was very, very petite.

Olivia walked over to her. "Daisy…" She said to the little 6 year old. She had hoped she may look at her but she kept looking out of the window. "…Hi Daisy my name is Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia." She told her.

The little girl turned to face her. "Do you have a badge?" She asked. Her voice was as tiny as she was.

"Yea." Olivia said. She pulled her badge off of her belt and passed it to Daisy as she sat down on the end of the bed.

Daisy studied the badge then crawled forward and put it into Olivia's pocket before crawling back to her original position and continuing to look out the window.

Olivia looked at her, any case was hard but the cases involving children were torture. "Sweetheart I need to ask you about the man who hurt you." She said sensitively.

Daisy kept looking out of the window. "Do you know his name?" She asked her.

Daisy didn't say anything she was still looking out of the window. Olivia looked out of it too. She could see the birds in the trees. "Are you looking at the birds?" She asked her.

Daisy shook her head. "No, then what are you looking at sweetheart?" She asked.

"I'm keeping a look out. They said they would find me again." She said.

It broke Olivia's heart how sad Daisy sounded. "Who are 'they' sweetheart?"

"The boys that hurt me." Daisy said.

Olivia's lip had began to tremble, no child should have to go through rape. She reached out to hold Daisy's little hand, but she ripped it away and lay down on the bed and covered herself over with the blanket. Olivia forced back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Liv!" Elliot shouted from the doorway.

She got up and walked over to him. She was happy for the distraction, even if that distraction was from Elliot and his bad mood.

"Get anything?" He asked.

She just shook her head. She wasn't about to push Daisy for answers when she was so clearly in a state of shock.

"Medics just brought in a Terra James, raped and beaten. She said in happened in the back of a blood red coloured van." Elliot told her.

She looked at him. The Blood Red Van rapist had struck again. "Is she gonna live?" She asked.

"They don't know yet. This is the 7th woman this guy has snatched." Elliot said. "Let's hope she can tell us something more about this guy so we can put the son-of-a-bitch away before he makes it eight." He said still sounding as angry at her as before.

He stormed off, again, and she had to run to catch up with him.

Out on the streets the Red Blood Van rapist was already following there next victim, they were just waiting for the right opportunity to make their move.

**TBC**

**Should I continue? **

**The little girl story isn't a main story in this but it will come back into it later, if you want me to continue that is. **

**Let me know. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual you guys rock with the reviews. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

The second they had pulled up, Elliot had shut the car off and got out. The second Olivia was out, he locked the car and stormed off so fast she was almost running to keep up with him.

Her anger was just turning into hurt now. For the life of her she didn't know what she had done wrong.

Elliot pushed through the doors, normally he would hold them open for her but he just let them swing back, she had to catch the door quickly before it hit her in the face. By the time she got to her desk, Elliot was already sat down with his feet up, chewing on the end of his pencil and staring at nothing in particular.

She removed her jacket and hung it up, then sat down at her own desk and decided to check her emails.

Munch and Fin could feel the tension between them. They looked at each other and shook their heads, neither had any clue as to what was going on. Munch was about to ask when Elliot snapped.

Olivia had been replying to an email, when he had. "Do you have to type that loud?" He asked.

"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at him. She was sick and tired of him being an ass to her. She was now standing so he had quickly done the same.

"You." He spat back at her. He was slowly circling her.

"You know if you're going for jerk of the month then you got a real good shot at winning." She said, constantly having to turn her head so she was facing him.

"What's the matter you jealous." He said, finally stopping.

She had never dreamt about hurting Elliot, which is why she was as shocked as everyone else when she slapped him, the sound echoing around the quiet room. A voice at the back of her head was yelling 'say sorry' over and over again at her.

"Screw you." She said before storming out.

Elliot just watched as she left the silent room. Everyone was watching him. "Stabler my office now!" Cragen shouted.

Elliot turned and did as he was ordered.

Olivia walked into the bar where she and Casey had arranged to meet. It was pretty quiet in there. There were a group of female students in one corner and a rowdy bunch of drunken male lawyers in the other.

She found Casey sitting at the bar, having already ordered herself and Olivia a glass of wine. Olivia sat down on the bar stool next to her and downed the entire glass. "Can I have another?" She yelled to the bartender.

"Jesus, you weren't lying when you said you'd had a bad day." Casey said. "You want to talk about it?" She asked.

Olivia just shook her head whilst she looked into her new drink. Casey just nodded. "You know what pisses me off?" Olivia suddenly blurted out.

"Lots of things." Casey said.

"No Elliot and the fact that he stubs his god-damn toe in the morning and gets pissed about it and blames me for it all day." She said.

"Elliot's mad at you because he stubbed his toe?" Casey asked. She was more than a little confused.

"No he just thinks that he's allowed to be pissed at me everyday." She clarified.

"Oh." Casey said. She quickly finished her drink and asked for a top up. "So what do you thinks the matter with him?" Casey asked.

"I haven't got a clue Casey. I don't know if it's something I've done or something that's going on with him. I've tried asking him he just ignores me." She said sounding hurt again instead of angry.

Casey just looked at her feeling sorry. "My God I hate men." She said.

Casey just burst out laughing. "You may hate men but you do not hate Elliot." She said matter-of-factly.

Olivia just started laughing too, she knew Casey was right, she could never hate Elliot. She could be pissed at him, but she could never actually hate him.

Casey was just about to say something when a hand slipped around her waist. She turned to see one of the lawyers slumped over the bar next to her. "Hi beautiful." He said to her.

She turned to face him. "You're drunk." She said.

The guy just laughed and continued talking to her, he seemed quite charming actually. Olivia had finished her drink and again asked for another one. "Let me get that for you." She heard someone say.

She turned to see a man standing next to her. He was another one of the lawyers, but he wasn't or didn't seem drunk. He was tall with short dark hair and big blue eyes that reminded her of Elliot's, he was real handsome actually. "No thanks." She said simply.

"It's just a drink." He said.

"I can get my own, but thanks anyway."

"Are you always this cold to people who try to buy you a drink?" He asked.

"When I don't want them to buy me a drink, yea I am." She spat at him. "Casey are you coming?" She asked as she stood up.

"Err actually I know this guy so I'm gonna stick around." She told her.

Olivia nodded and grabbed her jacket and walked out, the guy followed her. She immediately noticed. Look I'm a cop and I have a gun and if you keep following me I will get it out." She warned him.

"I know you're a cop I've worked some cases you sent to court." He said.

"Okay. Goodnight." She said coldly then continued walking.

"I don't think you should be walking home alone." He said, actually sounding concerned

"Like I said I have a gun." She said as she walked off, quickening her pace.

She had got a little closer to home when she heard an engine not too far away. She stopped as she heard a cry and she knew there was an alley up ahead. She pulled out her gun, as she approached the alley the engine sounds got louder then she heard the screech of a sliding door followed by a slam.

She turned into the alley pointing her gun. "Police, freeze!" She yelled.

She couldn't see a thing as the driver put the high beams on, she turned to shield her eyes, but then she heard the tires screech as the van came hauling towards her. She managed to shoot a few times but it kept on coming.

She moved to the side but the front of the van still hit her side as it drove out of the alley. She fell to the floor, clutching her side, she tried to reach her gun, but it hurt too much to move. Then the van turned down another street and was gone.

She began trying to push herself up when she felt a hand drop down on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around.

"Whoa. Christ are you okay?"

She looked up to see the lawyer. She wanted to say something but her head was spinning and she suddenly felt very nauseous. They lawyer began helping her to her feet but only to have her hunch over and throw up all down his front.

"Oh shit!" he said seeing it was pure blood.

He looked at her, she had passed out and his arm tightly around her waist was the only thing that kept her stood up. He kept hold of her with one arm then took out his phone with the other.

"Hello. Look I need an ambulance straight away." He said. He heard whimpering coming from the alley, he looked down it and saw someone lying on the floor, barley moving but whimpering, begging him for help. "You might wanna make that two." He said to the operator.

He looked around, but there was none there to help. He had saw a van tear off down the street but that was it, other then the red van he had seen nothing.

**TBC**

**Sorry this is so short but I have to go, I'm so sorry.**

**I will continue with this but I have to go back to college this week so I won't be updating till next weekend. **

**I will explain some more things in the update, like what's bugging Elliot.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

There are still gonna be things unexplained here, but no worries it will all be revealed before the stories through

**There are still gonna be things unexplained here, but no worries it will all be revealed before the stories through.**

**Hope you like it and again sorry about the weekly wait.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot ran into the hospital. Munch had told him that Olivia had been in an accident and to get down to St Anne's as soon as possible, but that was about all he had said.

When Elliot reached the room the nurse had directed him too, he found Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey and Lake all surrounding Olivia's bed. She was sat up talking to the others.

He also noticed a guy in a suit that had once consisted of a white shirt that was now covered in blood. He walked over to the bed, glaring at the strange man. "What happened?" He asked, finally looking at Olivia.

"I was walking home, when I ran into someone in a van trying to ditch a body in an alley. Son-of-a-bitch clipped me with his van as he drove off." She told him.

"Was it our perp?" He asked her.

Olivia looked at the lawyer she had come to know as Charlie Hutchinson. "It was a blood red coloured van." He said.

"Who the hell is he?" Elliot snapped, asking no one in particular.

Olivia just shook her head, foolishly she had thought her getting mowed down by the perp may have changed his bad mood, but evidentially it hadn't. She had just given him something else to be pissed about.

"He is Charlie Hutchinson, a lawyer and he's also the man who saved your partners life and the life of the Red Blood Van rapist's latest victim." Cragen informed him.

Elliot looked at Olivia, other than looking rather pale she seemed okay, but he knew that was probably because she was so tough and she wouldn't show it if she was in any pain. "What's the damage?" He asked her.

"Couple of broken ribs, I had a little internal bleeding but nothing serious." She told him. "I'd have choked to death on my own blood if it hadn't been for Charlie." She informed him. It was her was of asking Elliot to say thanks and show her he did still care about what happens to her.

"Well thank God for Charlie. "He said before he turned on his heels and stormed out. Everyone just watched him. Cragen knew what was up with him and therefore felt empathy for him.

- - - - - --

Elliot was back at home, except that for him home was now the tiny apartment he was sub-letting from a relative.

Things had been going okay with him and Kathy again, having little Eli had let them be like how they were when they had been younger and Maureen had just been born, but then things had started to go back down hill.

They had begun arguing all the time and about all sorts of stupid things. He'd gone back to sleeping on the couch and they had been spending most of the time trying to avoid running into each other in the house, but finally they had decided to call it a day and he had packed his bags again.

He was so angry with himself for messing things up, again. He had promised Kathy things would be different, that he would be home at a reasonable time and on a regular basis. He had promised her he would be there every night to help her out with the kids. He hated himself for making and breaking promises to her.

Now he was messing things up with Olivia. He was being a jerk to her for no reason other than he was so angry with himself. She had always been there for him, always looked out for him and covered for him when necessary and he was repaying her by treating her like something he had just stepped in on the street.

He was just scared, scared that she too would push him out of her life and to him a life without her would be worse than a life without Kathy.

He wanted to go back to the hospital and apologize to her for being such a prick and beg for her forgiveness. He took a moment to think it through then decided it was the right thing to do. He grabbed his jacket and picked up his car keys and ran back out of the apartment.

- - - - - -

Charlie had stayed to keep Olivia company after the others had left. They had been talking for hours and she had to keep reminding him not to make her laugh, because it hurt her too much to do so.

"So what made you want to be a detective?" Charlie asked her.

"Someone's got to do it" She lied.

"Well they chose the right person for the job. I bet not every sex detective would jump in front of a moving van to try and catch a perp." Charlie said.

"Sex detective, that's a new one I haven't heard that before..." She smiled, not able to laugh. "…and I did not jump in front of the van I actually tried to jump out of the way." She told him.

Charlie just laughed. "Okay. Look I have to get going. I have work in the morning and I really think I should leave you to get some rest and start feeling better." He said. "But would you mind if I called you tomorrow to see how you are feeling?" He asked her.

Olivia thought about it, she knew he was the only sexy guy who would be calling her so she figured 'why not'. "Sure…" She said "…I mean it's not like your gonna be put on hold whilst I work through my other calls." She said smiling at him again.

"Okay well if I do happen to get put on hold I might come on down and visit you, if that's okay with you?" He asked her.

Again she worked out she had had no other offers so she would have to be a psycho to say no to him. "That would be great." She said.

"See you tomorrow then." He said as he walked over to the door.

"G'night Charlie." She said to him.

"Goodnight Olivia." He said, smiling at her before he turned and walked out, leaving her to get some rest.

After he had gone she thought about him for a minute. No one could deny he was a great looking guy and he was funny and interesting, not to mention he had saved her life. She then wondered if she just had a bad case of 'my-hero' syndrome.

She wished it could be Elliot, who was here, even if he was being a jerk with her, she missed him. She wished it was Elliot who was offering to call and check she was okay and asking to be able to come down and visit her, but it wasn't. As much as she wanted it to be, so Charlie would have to be the next best thing.

- - - - - -

Elliot arrived back at the hospital and walked through the quiet corridors and straight to Olivia's room. He had a huge bouquet of Lilies in his hand. He knew they were her favorites.

When he walked into her room, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was sleeping and looked amazing to him, just like he always thought she did, he wished he had told her more often. He was definitely going to try it when she was back at work.

He watched her for a moment, wondering how he could have ever have been such a jerk to her, how he could have ever yelled at her because he was pissed off at someone or something else. He hated to see her sad, the way she always did when he screamed and belittled her.

He walked over to her and put the Lilies down on the bedside cupboard so they would be the first thing she would see when she woke up. He looked at her again for a moment then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and from off of her face. She nuzzled into his touch slightly, but still she didn't wake up.

He so badly wanted to hold her and to apologize. He leant forward and moved his face so it was less than an inch away from hers. His lips were just above hers and he could feel her warm breath on his face. He suddenly had an urge to want to kiss her.

He moved closer to her, his lips were almost touching hers, but he moved and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Still she stayed asleep, but he didn't mind, she looked peaceful, happy. He tried to wonder what she was dreaming about.

"I'm so sorry for being a total jerk. I really don't deserve you, but I'm glad you stick around with me." He whispered to her.

He stood upright and walked over to the door. "Goodnight Liv. Feel better soon partner." He said before he walked out, leaving her alone to sleep and to dream about what, he wasn't sure, but he knew he would be dreaming of her tonight.

**TBC**

**This chapter was short I know, sorry. The next one will be even longer. **

**Hope you liked it, and E/O shippers please don't kill me this is going to be E/O in the end, I promise. **

**E/O forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm lovin the reviews. **

**This chapter takes place two day after the last one.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine. **

**Chapter 4**

_**Two days later**_

Nadine Masters and her best friend Lindsey Baxter where walking home. It was almost one in the morning but both girls had purchased fake IDs and had used them to get into a club, they were both actually only 16, but were both fortunate enough to look much older for their age.

Both were now a little tipsy. They weren't drunk because both had been to nervous to keep going back to the bar to order another round, because they thought the bar tender might work out they were under age, but they had had a few before deciding to call it a night.

Their usual walked home through the dark streets of New York had never seemed so funny to both of them. "If my dad finds out I've been to a club…he'll kill me." Lindsey laughed as she swayed across the street.

Nadine just laughed. "Your dad will kill you if you go in and he sees your drunk." She corrected her. "So act sober…" She told her.

Lindsey just laughed at the thought. Lindsey's dad wouldn't literally kill her, he would just be disappointed. Nadine's dad wouldn't care one way or the other. He probably didn't even know she was out. He slouched in front of the TV all day long. Both girls had lost their mothers at a young age, but whereas Lindsey's dad had tired to be both mother and father to her, Nadine's dad just gave up on her.

They reached Lindsey's house first, both knowing her father would be waiting up for her. He was pretty strict but only because he cared about her, and she had everything he could get for her, he was a pretty cool guy really. Nadine liked him a lot and she often stayed at their house, but after watching Lindsey make it into her house she carried on with her walk home, which wasn't too far away.

She had been walking for about five minutes along the lonely, dark streets when she heard a van coming up behind her. She turned and watched as it passed her, but then pull up a little ahead of her.

No one got out of it so she was half expecting someone to put the window down and ask her for directions as she passed. When she got to it though she looked in to the see there was no one in the front seat. She stopped dead in her tracks, totally confused.

Suddenly the side door screeched open and a pair of hands clawed at her and pulled her inside the van, throwing her to the floor before turning and pulling the screeching door shut again.

She tried to get up but she was suddenly being squashed under a heavy body. There was nothing she could do as she felt hands tugging at her clothes, ripping them from off of her body. "Please…" She begged, but she was slapped hard across the back of the head.

"Shut-up bitch…" Her attacker spat at her through gritted teeth.

She began to cry, she didn't know what else to do and she was scared, she couldn't understand why her attacker was so angry with her. She knew, or had a pretty good idea, what was about to happen to her. She felt a pair of hands pull her panties to the side then she felt hard bumping between her legs and she knew her attacker was forcing himself, painfully, inside her, she was getting raped.

It was excruciating, so she bit down on her hand, breaking the skin getting a taste of her own coppery blood in her mouth. She shut her eyes and prayed it would be over soon.

- - - - - -

Olivia had had to beg Cragen to let her come back to work. He hadn't wanted her too, he had wanted her to home and get better but she had refused. Eventually he had given in telling her she was to stay at her desk and not lift anything heavier than a coffee cup and if she wanted coffee she was to ask him, and he would make it for her.

So, reasonably happy, she sat at her desk. She was catching up on paper work, but had quickly finished that. So was a little bored now. It had killed her watching the others coming in and out all, going day going off to investigate leads and things, but this was better than being at home alone and even more bored.

She had tidied her desk and the urge to go around tidying the others was becoming very strong. Instead she folded her arms on her desk and buried her head into her arms. She figured why not get some sleep, she couldn't do anything else.

"Is this a bad time?" She heard.

She looked up to see Charlie standing by her desk. "Charlie?" She said, she was a little surprised he had wanted to come back and see her again. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I thought I'd come down and see how you were getting on, it being your first day back and all." He said.

She had spoken to him for hours last night on the phone. One of the things they had talked about was that Cragen had decided to let her go back to work, after some gentle persuading from her. The two off them were getting on really way, and the more she saw him the more she liked him.

"Well I made a cup of coffee, then I did some paperwork, then I made some more coffee and did some more paperwork, followed by more coffee…" She began.

"…Let me guess, followed by more paperwork?"

"No." She told him. "After all that coffee I had to pee." She said.

He burst out laughing, she loved his laugh, it was so sweet and heartfelt. She also loved his smile. She liked a lot of things about him.

"Well I had come here to invite you for coffee, but now I'm just gonna go back to work." He said.

Now she laughed. "Well look we don't have to go for coffee, I haven't eaten all day, we could go for some food?" She suggested.

"Only if I'm buying?" He said.

She began nodding. "Okay." She agreed. "Let me get my jacket. "She said.

As she stood up, Elliot, Munch, Fin and Lake all walked in. Elliot immediately noticed Charlie. He was helping Olivia into her jacket.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Charlie is taking me out for some lunch." She told him, seeing a slight look of hurt on his face. She knew he was hiding more hurt. He now knew how she felt after she had seen him with Dani.

"Can I have a word with you Liv?" Elliot asked, walking over to the coffee machine.

"I'll be back in one minute." She told Charlie, before she joined Elliot. Munch, Fin and Lake all decided to talk to Charlie, check him out again really, although they had spoke to him at the hospital and they all kind' of liked the guy.

"I don't like you going out with this guy?" Elliot told her.

"Excuse me?!" She asked him in disbelief. "I wasn't aware who and who I did not date had anything to do with you." She said angrily.

"How much do you know about this guy?" He asked her.

"He doesn't take his shit out on me." She told him.

Elliot looked at her, he was hurt but he knew she was hurting too. He wanted to apologize right now, offer to take her out to dinner and confess all, but she suddenly spoke up. "I know where I stand with him." She told Elliot.

He was about to say something back when a gloomy faced Cragen walked out of his office. "Captain what is it?" Fin asked.

"Medics just picked up other girl, raped, beaten and thrown out of a van. It happened sometime in the early hours of this morning." He told them.

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked.

"She's at St Anne's. She will only talk to a woman. Olivia I could really do with you on this one. You up for it?" He asked.

She nodded straight away. "Thank you. You and Elliot go to the hospital. Munch and Fin go to the crime scene. Lake go with them talk to anyone who may have seen or heard something." He said.

Olivia walked over to Charlie. "Can we do this another time?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said nodding. "Go help that girl." He said.

She smiled at his understanding and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said before walking out past Elliot.

Fin, Munch and Lake were already on their way out. Elliot just glared at Charlie, who looked at him. "Look after her." Charlie said and winked his eye before turning and walking out.

Elliot didn't like him one bit. He would try talking to Olivia again but right now they had to get to the hospital.

- - - - - -

At the hospital Olivia walked up to the girl's hospital room. No one could tell her much about the girl. She wasn't really talking to anyone. When she walked inside she could see the girl was already up and getting ready to leave.

The girl had red puffy eyes, one of which was very swollen and bloodied. She also had a bust lip, a swollen looking nose and a nasty gash on her forehead. Her hand was also bandaged up. "Nadine, I'm detective Benson." Olivia told her.

The girl looked up at her for a minute then continued trying to get changed into the scrubs the hospital had supplied her with. "Good for you." She said back.

She sounded so angry, but she wasn't the first angry rape victim Olivia had had to deal with and she wouldn't be the last. "I told the medic what I remembered so what do you want?" She asked Olivia coldly.

"Sweetheart we need you to come down to the station and tell us everything that happened…" She began before being cut off by Nadine.

"I told you…" She said, sounding incredibly angry. She was slipping o a jacket, but it was obviously causing her pain.

"I know and I know this is hard for you but we need to stop this person before he can hurt anyone else." Olivia said.

"I don't care. I don't care if he hurts someone else. I don't'…I….I don't…" She tried to say before giving up and burying her face into her hands as she cried.

Olivia was ready for crying herself. She walked over to the young girl and supportively rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Nadine cried, looking up at Olivia.

Olivia held Nadine in her arms. "Shh it's okay sweetheart. It's wasn't your fault, you did nothing wrong." She told her.

Nadine just cried into Olivia. Olivia just rubbed her back and allowed her to cry. She had to wonder where Nadine's family was. She'd been missing all night and no one had even called in a missing persons.

Elliot stood in the doorway watching Olivia with the victim. She was just reminding him how much and why he loved her. She was so passionate about helping the vics, even now when she was recovering from being ran down by a van. She always made the victims her priority, even if it meant putting her personal life on hold.

That was just one of the things he loved about her, there were so many more things. He wished he could tell her and he hoped she felt the same.

**TBC**

**The Red Blood Van killer is not about to slow down yet, he's just getting warmed up…**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual thank you for all the reviews, you're all so kind. If I had a Christmas card list you would all be on it. D**

**Disclaimer****: Unfortunately they're not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Nadine had agreed to come down to the station house and answer questions. She was in the interview room and had been in there for about 40 minutes already and she was getting tired and annoyed by all the questions.

"Nadine you have to tell us where you were last night!" Olivia said. She figured Nadine had been somewhere she hadn't due to her not telling them exactly where she was.

"I told you I was out with a friend." Nadine said.

"We know that but we need to know_ where_ you were so we can see if there was anyone there watching you or following you." Olivia said.

"There wasn't anybody. Not until the van pulled up. I thought maybe they wanted direction's that's why I didn't cross over." Nadine said, shaking her head at her own stupidity.

"It wasn't your fault." Elliot reminded her.

Nadine didn't answer him she just kept leaning on the wall facing away from them.

"Do you remember what time it was?" Elliot asked her.

"Nope." She said.

"What did the guy look like?" Elliot asked her.

"I told you I didn't see his face." She reminded them.

"I know but do you remember any smells, any sounds?" Olivia asked.

"The van smelled like paint and it the windows on the back door were painted black." She told them.

"Good. Anything else?" Elliot said.

"For Gods sakes get me some friggin crayons and I'll draw it for you." She snapped.

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other. "I know this is hard but we need you to tell us as much as you can. Do you remember what he smelled like? Did you see the colour of his skin?" Olivia said.

"He smelled like sweat." She told them. "He was white. I was biting my hand trying to deal with the pain and he ripped it out of my mouth and held it behind my back whilst he made me touch him." She told them.

"Did he say anything to you?" Olivia asked her. She had pretty much taken over the interview. Nadine seemed to answer her questions better than Elliot's.

"He told me to shut up, said that I deserved it." She turned around to face Olivia. "Can I talk to just you? I don't want him in here." She said pointing at Elliot but never looking at him.

Olivia looked at Elliot to see him nodding at Nadine and already getting up. He walked out closing the door behind him. Nadine then walked over to the table and sat down.

"Do you want us to call you parents for you?" Olivia asked. Nadine had yet to mention any.

"My mother died when I was four, my dad just sits in front of the TV all day long getting drunk. He doesn't even remember I exist." She said. "He wouldn't come down, even if you told him what happened." She confessed.

Olivia just looked at her, she knew what that felt like. "My mother was a drunk too. I was always the one looking after her, cleaning up after her when she had been sick, putting her to bed when she was wasted." Olivia told her.

"My father hardly ever calls me by my name. He calls me 'you'. You get me another beer, You go answer the door, You go buy me some smokes." She said imitating her father.

Olivia just smiled at her, she could relate to her. "With my mother it was Livie go get mommy another drink, and make it a double." Olivia said imitating her mother in a crackly old witch's style voice.

Nadine just laughed, wiping away a few tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She was starting to feel a lot more comfortable with just Olivia.

"Me and my friend Lindsey had got these great fake ID's off this person in school so we decided to go try them out at this cool club." She told her. "We got in the club no messing, the guy just said 'have a good night ladies' and we went in." She told her.

"Did you have fun?" Olivia said. She was letting her know she wouldn't get into trouble for using fake ID's to get into a club.

Nadine understood her and smiled. "It was a blast. We were dancing and having a really good time. We got a few drinks each but we were both scared that the barman might realize we were under age so we didn't get anymore." She said.

"What time did you leave?" Olivia asked her.

"About twelve thirty." She answered.

"And no one was following you?" Olivia checked.

"No. I watched Lindsey go into her house then I carried on walking. I heard the van come up behind me then it drove a little ahead and pulled up. I walked past it and then he dragged me inside." She told her. "After he'd…you' know he started hitting me and kicking me…I thought he was going to kill me, but he just stopped and got out. He drove for a little bit then stopped and threw me out in an alley."

"I promise you we are going to catch this guy before he can hurt anyone else." Olivia said.

"Well when ya do let me have 5 minutes alone with him." She said.

They both laughed. "Is there anyone we can call for you?" Olivia asked. She felt so bad knowing no one was coming to pick her up.

"My father is probably passed out on the couch. I'll just walk home." She said.

"What about Lindsey? Would her parents let you stay with her for the night?" She asked her.

"It's just Lindsey's dad, her mom died too." Nadine told her.

"Why don't you call them?" Olivia said. Nadine just looked at her, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

- - - - - -

Nadine had called Lindsey and they were giving her a place to stay. Olivia had driven her to Lindsey's house, taking the long way round so as to avoid taking Nadine back through the route she had been attacked on.

Olivia pulled up and ran around the car to help Nadine out. Before she had even gotten her out, Lindsey and her father were running up to them. Lindsey threw her arms around Nadine and they both hugged.

"Thanks Olivia." Nadine said before Lindsey helped her up the garden path.

"My God detective, thank you so much for bringing her here…I can't believe what happened to her, she's a great kid, she's never hurt anyone." Lindsey's father said, sounding nothing but concerned for her.

"I'm Detective Benson." Olivia said, introducing herself.

"I'm sorry…erm…I'm Luke, Luke Baxter." He said shaking her hand.

"Are you sure it's okay for Nadine to stay here. I'm pretty tempted to see how she feels about social services getting involved, her father sounds…" Olivia began.

"…The man's a waste of air space. It should have been him who died, not her poor mother. The man doesn't care about what happens to her. Nadine and Lindsey have been friends since pre-school. She's like another daughter to me. As far as I'm concerned she can stay here with me and Lindsey in definite so we can help her through this and get back on with her life." Luke said determinedly.

Olivia just smiled. "That's very kind of you." She said.

"Like I said detective she's like my daughter. I care about what happens to her. I wish I'd have given her a lift home but I was too busy helping Lindsey up to bed, she was so drunk, kids huh…" He said laughing.

Olivia just smiled.

"You got any?" He asked her.

She hated that question more than anything in the world. It was like a cruel reminder to her. "No." She answered.

"Well when you do, never let them out of your sight." He said.

Again she just smiled. She'd only ever met one man who seemed as devoted to his kids, Elliot. "I'll keep you informed of any leads we get. If Nadine remembers anything else, please get her to give me a call, or if she just needs to talk…" Olivia said handing him her card.

"I will detective, thank you again for bringing her here and taking care of her." He said, squeezing her arm thankfully before walking up the path.

Lindsey and Nadine were both stood on the porch waiting for him, he walked up to them and stood in the middle of them and put his arms around their shoulders as he guided them into the house.

Olivia just watched him, a father with his daughter and his pretty much surrogate daughter. She was glad the girls had him. Every little girl should have a father. As she got back in to her car and turned the engine back on she tried to picture what things could have been like for her as a child growing up had things been different, she wondered what having a father could be like.

She quickly brushed the thought aside and began her drive home.

**TBC**

**The next chapter takes off directly from where this one just finished.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to update, pretty much straight away so here it is. I am going to warn you now though, there is going to be some mild Olivia/Charlie action, I repeat mild, in this chapter, but any is bad enough right?**

**This is an E/O story and will be in the end, I promise.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia had got home from dropping Nadine off and climbed into the bath to wash the day's fifth off. Sometimes she hated her job, but nailing the perp at the end of it all always made her feel differently again.

Before her bath she had returned a missed call to Charlie. He'd wanted to check to see how her day had been, she had told him awful and said she was going for a hot bubble bath then slouching in front of the TV.

She had gotten out of the bath and had towel dried her hair and put some underwear on and was just looking for some clothes when she heard a knock on the door. She fastened her baby pink silky robe around her body then walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and couldn't help but smile as she saw Charlie standing there with a pizza box.

She opened the door still smiling. "You didn't tell me you were a delivery boy." She joked.

"I'm not." He said. "But you didn't mention eating in your plan for the night and I didn't want you going hungry and I remember you telling me Italian's your favorite so, here. Enjoy." He said with a smile. "And this is also for you." He said passing her a single red rose.

She took it from him, knowing she was smiling like a fool. "What's this for?" She asked him.

"It's a gorgeous flower for a gorgeous woman." He said with a smile. He leant forward and kissed her on the cheek then turned away.

She leaned out of her door. "Aren't you going to join me? I must have forgotten to tell you, Italian is only my favorite when I eat with company." She said.

He turned back to face her, smiling, seeing her smile he walked back over to her. She stepped back and allowed him to walk in. "Do you always answer the door dressed like that?" He asked her with a naughty smile.

"No usually I'm totally naked." She joked.

"I'll come back tomorrow night then." He said, having a quick look around her apartment.

She just laughed and walked into the kitchen and put the pizza box down. She opened it up and filled the room with its heavenly smell. "Triple cheese, pepper, mushrooms, ham and pineapple, my favorite, how did you know?" She said.

"It's my favorite." He said.

She just smiled. Charlie knew where she lived because he had been the one to bring her home from hospital, offering before anyone else had. It also turned out, Charlie's best friend's mother lived underneath Olivia, and the woman was like a mother to him too.

"Do you want a beer?" Olivia asked him.

"Beer? I had you as a wine woman." He said.

"Some nights I am, others I drink beer." She told him.

"My type of woman." He said.

She just laughed. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and after opening it, held it out to him. He just looked at her, smiling while she held the beer out to him. He loved how dark her eyes were. He stepped forward taking the beer in one hand and resting his other hand lightly on her hip.

She looked up at him his eyes were searching hers. His stunning looks was making her feel weak at the knees. She reached up and held his face in her left hand as their mouths connected. Charlie reached out and put his beer down on the counter and then put his other hand on her other hip. The kiss quickly grew deeper and Charlie began slowly backing her up into the counter.

Olivia brushed his jacket off and then pulled his shirt off. Charlie started another kiss as he trialed his fingers lightly across her stomach and began untying her robe, it fell open and he held it open with his arms as he slid his hands inside it and rested them on her back, slowly trailing them down across her ass and onto her thighs.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter, she parted her legs and he quickly stepped forward, filling the space. He moved his kisses onto her chest, moving down onto her breasts.

She let her head fall back and her eyes close as she moaned in pleasure, she could feel him hard against her and she was ready for him too. She had never imagined Elliot would be this good…

Then, suddenly, like a light bulb going on, it clicked with her, she opened her eyes as Charlie began another kiss.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little then quickly fastened her robe. She couldn't believe she had thought that that was Elliot touching her, making her body react that quickly.

"I'm sorry Olivia did I hurt you, your ribs?" Charlie said.

"No…err…yea…no it wasn't you I just forgot how tender they were." She lied. "I'm sorry." She said seeing the effect their brief moment had had on him.

He just laughed. "Don't be." He said helping her down from off the worktop. "Wow." He said, seeing his body's reaction to her. He just laughed, she decided to as well. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, which she gladly accepted.

They both reached out and took a slice of pizza, for a minute it was silent between them. "If making out was that good I can't wait for the sex." Charlie suddenly said.

Olivia just laughed. Part of her liked that idea, but she didn't know whether she would imagine it was Elliot again and she didn't want to risk moaning his name as Charlie made her orgasm. She really wouldn't want to do that, she would feel awful. She liked Charlie, a lot. She just liked Elliot more.

- - - - - -

Olivia walked into the station house feeling pretty good. Charlie had stayed the night but they had both fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. This morning they had got coffee together then gone their separate ways for work.

She sat down at her desk trying not to look as happy as she felt. Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see someone walk in with a huge bouquet of roses. She stood up and took them from the delivery guy.

Everyone in the squad room was watching. Munch got up and walked over to her and looked over her shoulder and read the sentiment. "Thank you for an amazing night, all my love, Charlie." He read, suddenly realizing maybe he should have read it in his head, not out loud.

He turned and walked back over to his desk. Olivia looked over at Elliot, who for some reason had a smile on his face. It seemed more like an angry smile than anything though. "Your work just never stops does it?" He said as he stood up.

"Screw you." She said angrily.

Elliot just waved his hand at her as if to say 'whatever' as he walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - -

A little while and a whole lot of tension later, Elliot and Olivia pulled up outside the ME's office. They were suddenly surrounded by the media though, all flashing their cameras and shouting questions to them.

"Detective Stabler what did the most recent victim tell you?"

"Are you any closer to finding the Blood red van rapist?"

"Detective Benson what other leads do you have?"

"How close are you to finding him?"

They just kept firing questions. Someone suddenly grabbed Olivia's hand to make her stop to answer his question. "What can you tell us about the rapist?" A man in a light grey suit asked her shoving a microphone in her face, his camera guy right behind him.

"That he is a pathetic coward and we will have him in jail before the end of the week and his van will be just a metal cube in some scrap yard." She said angrily. She tried to walk but the guy grabbed her hand again, asking her another question.

Elliot smacked his hand away from her then grabbed her other hand and put his arm around her waist and pulled her away from the reporter, then keeping tight hold of her hand he led her inside the building, shutting the reporters out.

He walked down the corridor towards Melinda's office still holding her hand. She knew she should really let go of his, but she found herself tightening her grip, wanting a connection with him even whilst they were arguing.

As they got to Melinda's door, he reluctantly let go of her hand, but moved it round to the small of her back and led her into the room.

"Hey you guys. After you told me you thought our guy was a painter I checked the bodies we have again and I found this." Melinda said as she moved a sheet off one of his not so lucky victims who had been hit way too hard and way too many times in the face.

There was a spot of white paint with a finger print in it. "Our killer got sloppy, probably didn't know he'd left it." She told them.

The mark was just behind the girls ear, hidden behind her hair. "I don't know how I could have missed it." She said.

"Look you found it now that's all that matters." Elliot said. "Hopefully we'll find out who this print belongs too." He said.

Finally they had something to go on. Maybe the killer would be caught by the end of the week, but for now the Blood red van rapist had a new target, the one who had called him a pathetic coward on live TV…

**TBC**

**So maybe the Olivia/ Charlie action wasn't as mild as I had planned, what can I say, I got carried away.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review, but be gentle, I promise the Charlie/Olivia stuff won't last too much longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad you all liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer****: They don't belong to me because they just don't. **

**Chapter 7**

At the station house Olivia was in the locker room, she had just had a bottle of soda fizz up all over her, soaking her shirt. She had stripped herself of that one and was searching through her locker for a new one.

The day had sucked, every and any lead they had had on the case had been a flop, she and Elliot had hardly said more than two nice words to each other and the rest of the time they had been glaring at each other or passing on sarcastic hurtful remarks to each other.

Elliot walked in, he saw her shirtless and couldn't help but notice her black lacey bra. She glanced round to see who had walked in but he quickly looked down at the floor as he walked over to his locker that just happened to be right next to hers.

As he tried to step round the bench he caught his foot and tripped, bumping into Olivia and knocking her pretty much inside her locker. He got his footing back and reached his hand out to pull her out but she slapped it away. "That was really mature El." She said, pulling herself out, she'd also found a top whilst being shoved into the back of her locker.

"I caught my foot Liv…" He began.

"Whatever…" She said.

"Why would I push you in your god-damn locker Olivia?" He yelled.

"I don't know you've been a total jerk with me ages, why change now." She yelled back.

"You know I would never hurt you Liv."

"Yea well…you already have…" She mumbled so he couldn't understand her.

Her top was all turned inside out, and she was all flustered so couldn't work out how to get it the right way round. "Stupid fucking shirt!" She yelled as she threw it down and began searching for another one.

Elliot picked it up and fixed it for her, he handed it to her and she snatched it out of his hands. "Why are you being nice, normal Elliot to me now?" She said as tears threatened to burst their fragile banks.

He wanted to answer but he couldn't. "It's not just because I'm seeing Charlie because you were like this with me before him, although I think that is a big part of it. Tell me Elliot why are you allowed to be happy and have your wife and kids around you but I'm supposed to be all alone and miserable?" She said her tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Kathy and I have split up, that's why I'm being a jerk because I messed up my marriage again but more because I am so scared that if I can mess that up then I might mess things up with you and I can't do that Olivia I care about you too much, apart from my kids you're the best thing in my life, I love you I don't want to lose you…" He said.

She looked at him, his words bouncing about in her head, she was sure he just said he loved her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out she just looked like she was impersonating a goldfish. "But…I…you… What?" She managed.

Elliot stepped forward so he was right next to her. He was looking down at her. He could see the look of confusion on her face and in her eyes. "I love you." He told her again.

She was silent for a second. "Me too…but you." She said shaking her head at her inability to talk properly.

Elliot put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so he could kiss her. At first the kiss was soft, delicate, a sort of experiment, but once they got a taste for each other's lips they searched for more. Elliot quickly turned Olivia so her back was to the locker doors.

He put her arms around his neck then brought her leg up so he was holding her thigh by his waist, he scooped her up with his other hand and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. She parted her lips allowing his begging tongue access.

He explored her mouth for a minute before moving down so he could kiss her breasts. She was in heaven, complete and utter heaven she wanted him to take her right now right here, she couldn't have cared less if someone had walked in, she probably wouldn't have noticed them anyway.

Elliot was hard against her and she loved the feel of him on her body. She honestly thought she could stay like this forever, but then like a cruel lightening bolt something hit her. "El stop it…get off…" She said pushing him away from her.

She walked a little away from him wiping the taste of him from her lips. The both of them were fighting to get their breath back. She wanted to know what the hell was wrong with her; she had pushed Charlie away in a similar situation because she had _thought _it was Elliot touching her, now it _was_ Elliot touching her and she was pushing him away.

She picked the shirt up that had been dropped on the floor and put it on. She didn't want to, she wanted him, badly even if it had to be in the locker room, which is why she didn't totally understand why she had pushed him away.

"Olivia…" He said touching her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He moved closer to her so he was right behind her, he moved her hair to the side and began kissing her neck. She tilted her head giving him more room to work on. She put her arm up and rested her hand on his cheek. Elliot slipped his hands around her waist and onto her stomach.

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and began slowly raising it up her stomach, stroking her soft skin as he did. She was resting her whole body against him. She moved her head to look at him. His blue eyes were like magnets that had her hooked.

Elliot quickly began kissing her mouth, paying special attention to her lips for the moment. She never wanted him to stop, she had never felt this good, nor had she ever been turned on so quick.

Then the same lightening bolt seemed to hit her again and she pulled away, this time heading straight for her locker. Elliot just watched her, he was a little confused. She locked her locker door then brushed past him.

He caught her arm though, she stopped still. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. "I love you Olivia." He said.

She turned to face him. "For how long though, just until you and Kathy decide to get back together? I'm not gonna be someone's pacifier, especially not yours." She told him. She wanted him, all of him and she wanted him forever, not just part time.

"Olivia I want you." He told her firmly.

She just looked at him. She didn't know what to say to him, she wanted to believe him. "I love Charlie. I want Charlie." She lied. She hoped he knew she was lying. They both just stared into each others eyes.

He let go of her arm. "Then go home and fuck Charlie." He said coldly as he moved past her and walked out of the room first.

She just looked at the empty space that he had just been filling. Again she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Tears threatened to fall once again but she quickly swiped them away and composed herself then walked out of the room.

Munch, Fin and Lake where all stood together talking as Olivia walked over to her desk and grabbed up her jacket from off the back of her chair and picked her phone up from off of her desk. Elliot was standing with them, they both looked at each other for a moment but then she stormed right past them, ignoring their 'are you okay's?' and 'goodnights'.

It was now the end of shift and she was going home, and not to do what Elliot had told her to do. She was going to go home unplug the phone, get under the shower then curl up in bed and stay under the blankets until she had to get up for the next day, if she did get up, she was considering calling in sick.

She found herself running from the lift and out of the station house. By the time to got out onto the street she was in a full on sprint and still going. She ran for a little while before finally stopping. She hunched over and rested her hands on her thighs she was sure she was going to be sick.

She had been running so fast and with so many things confusing her head that she had gone in totally the wrong direction and now found herself at the start of a long route home.

She stood up and wiped her tears away and tried to figure out the best way home. It was pitch black and there was hardly anyone about. She wrapped her jacket tight around herself and began walking in a direction she hoped would lead her home.

After almost 45 minutes of walking round, half of the time in circles, Olivia recognized where she was, she knew there was an alley just up ahead that if she cut through would bring her right out on her street.

She crossed over heading for the alley when suddenly a van pulled up, just missing running her right down. It was now blocking her path, she struggled to try and grab her gun, but it was jammed. A door screeched open and before she could turn and run, she was pulled inside…

**TBC**

**Oh! That is a cruel cliffhanger but I just had to do it, sorry There was E/O action though so…don't hate me too much.**

**I'll update really soon.**

**Now please push the purpleyish coloured button and leave me a review. D**


	8. Chapter 8

I told you I'd update quick because I left the last one on a cliffhanger

**I told you I'd update quick because I left the last one on a cliffhanger.**

**So this is not going to be a good chapter for Olivia, but just to let you know I'm working on a story that involves her where she doesn't get hurt, not physically anyway, should be up soon.**

**Anyway on with the story, for the record I don't like hurting Olivia, it just happens. Okay here goes…sorry about the rant.**

**Be warned, this is quite a long chapter and contains a pretty graphic rape scene.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, they're still not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

She had known the second she had saw the colour of the van that she was their perp's newest victim, well could be, but she wasn't going to be without a struggle.

Inside the van though she was lying face down her attacker and got her own cuffs and cuffed her hands together, much tighter than necessary. She hated that she no longer had the use of them.

She was expecting to be raped at that moment, but her attacker climbed off her opened the screechy door and jumped out before slamming it closed again. She lay still for a moment, listening.

She took the time to look around the van. It did smell of paint, badly it was already starting to give her a headache. There were dirty sheets in the corner and tins of paint and even a small set of ladders.

The van suddenly started to shudder as the old engine started, the driver floored it and she went rolling down the van, crashing into the things she had just been studying, the whole pile came crashing down on her.

As the van turned she was sent crashing into the side, the fallen items adding to the blow, the van turned again and she was thrown into the other wall. She tried to cling onto the floor, anything, but she couldn't and as the van swerved she was thrown about again.

As the van seemed to stay steady for a minute she managed to roll onto her back and was able to go from lying down, to kneeling up, to gradually standing up. She had got to her feet and was trying to reach into her jacket pocket to grab her phone.

Just as she put her hand around it the van screeched to a halt she flew backwards, smashing her head against the interior of the van. Her knees quickly crumbled beneath her, she tried to stay focused but everything was spinning, then everything went black and she slid down onto the floor, out cold.

- - - - - -

Elliot was back in his tiny apartment. He felt like getting his gun and shooting his own foot. He couldn't believe what he had said to Olivia after confessing he loved her he told her to go fuck someone else. He was so mad at himself.

He had already punished himself to a freezing cold shower and was already half way though a bottle of whisky and he had only been home about two and a half hours. He wanted to call her but he hadn't worked out how to apologize just yet.

He wanted to have what he needed to say wrote out so he wouldn't mess it up and screw things up with her completely. Once he knew what he was saying he would ring her. That was his plan.

- - - - - -

Olivia once again found herself laying face down. Her head was spinning and her eyes were heavy, just wishing to be allowed to close again. She was about to grant their wish when she was rolled over onto her back. A hard and heavy hand slapped her across the face.

"Open your eye's bitch!"

She opened them only to be met by a man's smirking face. She had to force them to stay open. She was still dizzy and slightly out of it but she was totally aware as the man began tugging at her belt fasten.

"Hey…Stop it…Get off me!" She yelled at him trying to squirm from underneath him.

He suddenly grabbed her gun and pressed it against her temple. She tried to look away and closed her eyes again. She was half waiting for the bang. "Now who's the pathetic coward?" He laughed.

She turned to face him. "Fuck you." She said confidently.

"Oh believe me sweetheart you're gonna." He said as he put the gun down and carried on pulling at her belt. As soon as it was undone he pulled it out of the loops on her jeans and threw it aside. He pulled her up into a sitting position by grabbing a handful of her shirt. He pushed her jacket down although it wouldn't slip off her arms thanks to the cuffs.

He let go of her when she wasn't expecting him to, so she landed on the floor, smacking the back of her already bruised head again.

One thing that had her confused was, if this was their perp, why was he keeping her on her back. The others he had forced to lay on their fronts and not look at him. Now he was making no attempts to cover his face, although she wished he would.

He noticed her staring at him. She was taking in as much as she could possibly remember about him. Greying dark hair, thin lips, thin boney face, he seemed like he was probably tall, she was tall and he felt like he was covering all of her body almost, he had Caucasian, but his face was slightly scarred like maybe burns or something.

She wasn't prepared as he punched her, her head flipped to the side from the force of the blow. She coughed and spluttered and spit some blood out of her mouth. She wasn't sure but she thought maybe he'd knocked her tooth out, along with busting her lip open.

"You know you didn't have to be next, but you got a big mouth on ya. You had to go embarrass me on TV. You shouldn't have done that." He said bitterly.

She just looked up at him again. When he talked she noticed how dirty his teeth were she wondered if he'd ever even heard of a tooth brush. Nadine was right as well, he smelt so bad of sweat.

"I want you to see my face." He told her. "Remember every little thing about me, because then after I've raped and maybe killed another women, you'll know who I am and you'll see the face of the person who violated that woman, and there won't be nothing you can do about it. I can't be stopped." He said.

She just looked at him, she had thought he was letting her see his face because maybe he was going to kill her, but no, he was going to let her see his face because he wanted her to see him even when he wasn't around.

She was so busy putting the pieces together in her head she hadn't felt him unbutton and unzip her jeans, she just felt him tug them down, dragging her panties with them. She closed her eyes as he began to fondle her. She kept them closed and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. It didn't work and her heart sunk as she heard him unzip his trousers.

She kept repeating the details she had of him in her head adding more to the list, 'Greying dark hair, tall, Caucasian, bad teeth, American accent'. Her thoughts where thrown about in her head as he thrust himself into her.

She kept her eyes closed and began repeating the details. She yelped in pain as he grabbed a handful of her hair and shook her head. "Keep you fucking eyes open!" He yelled at her.

She did as she was told but she was looking over his shoulder though. She didn't want to have to see his face anymore than she knew she was going to. As his thrusts got harder and harder, she felt like she was going to tear in half.

She tried to pull herself from under him but he fell down on top of her his whole body was crushing hers. He grabbed another handful of her hair and held her head still whilst he locked his lips with hers, she pursed her lips together denying his probing tongue access into her mouth.

He purposely banged himself hard against her, he grabbed her legs, pinching the skin and breaking it with his nails. He forced her legs open more and pounded deeper into her. She couldn't hold her cries in any longer, her body was in agony and every thrust was more excruciatingly painful than the last.

As a cry escaped her mouth he took the opportunity to force his tongue inside her parted lips. He tasted disgusting and it made her gag. Satisfied, he concentrated on just penetrating her again. His movements had gotten faster, thankfully that part of her body had become numb, but not numb enough and she felt him come, spilling some of himself on her as he pulled out. He sat back and began fastening up his trousers.

She tired to roll over she wanted to be away from him. She heard the door screech and watched as he jumped out. She wanted to be able to pull up her underwear and jeans and cover herself up but her hands were still cuffed behind her back. So she just lay there, numb.

She jerked a little as the van started but he seemed to be driving a lot more careful now. He must have turned the radio on because she suddenly heard country music playing in the front. She could hear his raspy voice singing along to the song.

She closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to go home and bathe and scrub her body clean. Eventually she felt the van stop. She rolled back onto her back and tried to push herself up but her body protested against the straining movements.

The haunting screeching door opened up again and he reached in and grabbed her ankle pulling her towards the edge of the van. He pulled her panties and trouser up, after admiring the damage he had caused her. He zipped and buttoned her jeans up then grabbed a handful of her shirt and pulled her to her feet outside of the van. He had parked up by the alley he had snatched her from, just opposite her building.

He was practically dragging her, his grip on her clothing the only thing keeping her up, the moment he let go of her she fell to the floor. He reached down and uncuffed her. "You won't mind if I take these, will ya? They could come in handy." He said as he put them in his pocket.

"I know you won't tell anyone about this. You wouldn't want people thinking you were a slut, just like your mother now would you." He said.

She tried to ignore him and block out his words but it just wasn't happening. "I mean who'd believe you, they didn't believe her." He said. "Isn't it amazing what you can find out on the internet?" He laughed before standing up.

She tried to push herself up but her shoulders seemed to take ages to allow her to move her arms. They were stiff and sore from being in the same position so long. She'd just got to her hands and knees when his foot connected with her stomach so hard it flipped her onto her back and made her roll back onto her stomach.

"Just in case..." He said. He bent down and grabbed her face, kissing her tender lips one last time. "Thanks for a great night. Hope I see you soon." He said, before walking off.

She just lay there for a moment, she heard him close the noisy door before climbing back in his van and driving off. It was suddenly dead silent, she could hear nothing, slowly sounds came to her, she could hear a dog barking and there was some couple close by having a dispute.

She slowly tried to get to her feet, after three attempts and stumbling most of the way down the alley, she was finally back on her feet. She stumbled across the street, barley staying upright. After she had found her key and unlocked the building door she stumbled inside.

Typically the elevator wasn't working and she had to take the stairs, each one causing her nauseating pain. She was in tears after the first flight. She had no idea how she was going to make it the rest of the way.

Some how and slowly she had. Her front door had never looked so good to her as she stumbled to it. She opened it and fell inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

**TBC**

**Poor Olivia…**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay well thanks for all the reviews, even if you all did put me on a guilt trip for allowing Olivia to get raped and beaten up, only joking.**

**Disclaimer****: No I don't own them, which I think Mariska would be glad about after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

Olivia had practically ripped her clothes off before climbing straight into the shower. She had put it on the hottest setting possible and was allowing it to scald her skin. She put her head under it and watched as blood ran down the drain. She knew she had some pretty nasty gashes hidden in her hair from being thrown about so much.

She picked up the sponge and turned the rough side on her skin and began scrubbing on anywhere she knew he had touched her. It was like torture she just couldn't seem to be able to get the smell of him off her.

Her hands were shaking so bad she dropped the sponge she went to pick it up but seeing it mixed in with the bloody water at her feet made her change her mind. She looked at her body, it was a mess. Her wrists were cut and bruised from where the cuffs had been so tightly rubbing them.

She held them under the water, it stung as the burning liquid hit the open wounds, but it washed away the blood. Standing in the bloody water was making her feel sick so she turned the water off and stepped out. She was faced with the mirror. She could see all the bruises and little cuts all over her, worst of all she could see the bruising on her thighs.

She looked down to see scratches all over her them from where his nails had broke her skin, and bruises from where his boney fingers had gripped her, forcing and holding her legs open. She was suddenly able to feel him pushing inside her again, something she thought she might never forget.

She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up, barley making it into the bowl. She threw up what little contents she had in her stomach and then some. She was then just heaving, tugging at her sore stomach.

She grabbed onto the sink and pulled herself up. Once she was on her feet, she reached over and flushed away her vomit, the smell of it was making her want to do it again. She splashed some water on her face, accidentally bashing her bust lip, she yelped in pain.

She looked up in the mirror at her face it was bruised, cut and swollen. She couldn't stand to look at herself. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and went to change.

After she had put on a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt followed by an even baggier sweater she went back into the bathroom and dumped all the clothes into a plastic bag, she even dumped her shoes in it.

She then walked outside her apartment and put the bag down the trash shoot at the end of her corridor, she knew it would land into he dumpster outside and that was as far away as she could get the things without having to leave her building.

She went back inside her apartment and locked the door, put the chain across and even pushed the bolt across, something she had never done. She felt so unsafe, she wanted her gun but she didn't have it because he had kept it. She went into the kitchen, opened a drawer and pulled out the biggest knife she had. She then walked over to the corner of the living area and slid down the wall. She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

- - - - - - - - -

Elliot walked into the station house the next day with most of what he wanted to say to Olivia ready in his head, but he was surprised to see her desk empty. "Where's Liv?" He asked Munch.

"Cragen said she'd called in sick." He told him. "She must be really bad if she's not coming in. I thought the only time she'd call in sick is if she was giving birth, even then she'd probably wait until the last few contractions before she left to go to the hospital." He said.

Elliot just looked at him. "Is the Captain in?"

"What am I the secretary here, because the last time I checked I was still a detective?"

"Just answer the damn question Munch!" Elliot yelled.

"No he's not in." He yelled back. "You 'know it's no wonder Olivia's sick, I'd get sick and tired of putting up with your mood swings everyday."

Elliot just ignored him and turned on his heels and stormed out. He had a feeling that maybe her not being in was something to do with their little encounter in the locker room. He was going to go see her and finally say what he was ready to say, he just hoped she'd listen.

- - - - - -

He got to her door after a little hesitation he knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard through the door.

"Liv it's me, can I talk to you?" He said.

He got no reply. All he could think was that she was pissed at him. "Olivia please I need to apologize to you. Please just let me in…" He was cut off as he heard the door unlock, and he was confused as he heard the bolt slide across, he didn't even realize her door had a bolt..

The door opened but only a little as the chain was still on.

"What do you want?" She said.

He couldn't see her and he wanted to look at her whilst he told her what he needed to. "Olivia will you please let me?" He begged.

"I can't." She said.

He knew from her voice she was crying. "Liv I'm so sorry, but don't not come into work, look I'll leave I'll go home, but you should be there."

"That isn't why I'm not there." She said.

He knew she was crying. "Are you really sick?" He asked her. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked.

The door shut in his face, but he heard her removing the chain, then the door opened again. His jaw dropped as he saw her. Her lip was huge and cut, her face was black and blue. "Jesus Christ Olivia what the hell happened?!" He said as he walked in. He went to touch her face but she backed up. "Olivia what happened? Did Charlie hit you?" He asked her.

She just laughed. It was either that or cry and she didn't want to cry, she wasn't sure if she could cry anymore than she had. "Olivia, please tell me what happened?" Elliot ordered.

"No I need you to go…get out, now! Elliot please go!" She ordered pointing at the door.

Elliot just stood there. "Get out!" She screamed at him.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He told her.

She walked up to him and tried pushing him towards the door but it was doing nothing, he wasn't even budging. "Get out!" She screamed again. She began hitting him over and over in the chest. He let her for a minute but then he grabbed her wrists to stop her.

She screamed in pain and he had to move back, it had shocked him that much. She was holding her wrists up against her chest and although she had her back to him, he knew she was crying.

He slowly walked over to her and took one of her arms, for some reason she just let him. He pushed her sleeves up, his heart felt like it had stopped when he saw a small bloodied bandage. He started to peel the small bandage off, he almost gagged when he saw the wound under it. He just stared at it for a minute, it was all he could do, his head was spinning with all the questions he wanted to ask her, how, when, where, who?

She was just looking at him, tears in her eyes. He took her other arm and did the same, revealing another nasty wound. He felt like he _was_ going to be sick. "Olivia what happened?" He asked her.

Again she just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't answer him, she snatched herself out of his grip and walked away from him, but he ran ahead and jumped in front of her. "Olivia did someone do that to you?" He asked.

She tried to step around him but he moved, blocking her path, she stepped the other way but he did the same thing. "Elliot move out of my way." She said through gritted teeth. He just shook his head. "Move!" She screamed at him.

She turned around but he jumped in her way again, she just burst into tears, sobbing into her hands. He put his hands lightly on her shoulders, rubbing them, trying to comfort her. "Why can't you tell me what happened?" He said gently.

"Who'd believe me Elliot?!" She screamed moving her hands away from her face.

He hated this whole thing more and more with the more he heard. He took a deep breath, it was going to kill him to ask her the next thing he was going to. "Olivia did someone rape you?" He said, practically whispered.

She wanted to just say yes, but she couldn't seem to be able to. "I told him no, but he had my gun and he used my cuffs, I couldn't move. I tried to get away but I couldn't…" She cried.

Elliot couldn't bare it, he put his arm around her and pulled her into him and just held her. He had never thought something like this would happen to her, he had always thought he would be there to protect her from something like this. He couldn't believe how much he had let her down.

He just held her as she cried against him. "I need to take you to the hospital." He said.

"NO!" She said as she pulled away from him.

"Olivia you know the procedure, we have to get a rape kit done...Where are the clothes you were wearing?" He asked her.

"I threw them in the trash, and there isn't going to be a rape kit Elliot because I'm not going to the hospital because I'm not reporting it." She told him clearly.

"Olivia they will believe you, just look at you you're a mess." He said. "I'll go with you if you want?" He said.

She just looked at him…

**TBC**

**So will she go or won't she. **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: I'm not gonna lie, they don't belong to me.**

**Chapter 10**

Olivia walked into the hospital clutching Elliot's hand. It was dead quiet so she knew someone would see to her straight away. She had agreed to go to the hospital with him, but now she wasn't totally sure she was ready.

She saw a nurse walking over to them. She pulled back on Elliot. "I don't wanna do this I think we should go." She whispered.

He turned around and held her other hand as well. "Olivia you need to do this, they can help you." He said.

"Elliot I know what they do and I don't want them touching me." She said.

"You said he didn't use anything, if they can get DNA from you then we can catch him and lock him up before he can hurt anyone else." He said.

She knew he was right and the nurse was almost standing next to them now. She just sighed and nodded. "Can I help you?" The nurse asked, already admiring Olivia's wounded face.

Olivia just looked away from her. Elliot decided to do the talking. "She's been raped." He whispered to the nurse.

It felt to Olivia like she was in someone else's body. She flinched as the nurse put her hand on her shoulder. "Come through here dear." The nurse said, taking her hand and leading her away.

Her hand slipped out of Elliot's grasp as he stood on the spot, letting the nurse take her away. She pulled away from the nurse and grabbed his hands again. "Please don't leave me." She begged.

"I'll be right here when you come out." He told her, gently brushing the top of her hands with his thumbs.

"No come in with me, please." She begged him. "Can he?" Olivia asked the nurse.

He looked at the nurse who just nodded. "If that's what you want dear." She said.

Olivia just nodded and looked back at Elliot waiting for his response. "Okay but while you go change I'm just gonna make a quick call." He said.

"To who?" She asked.

"I need to ask Fin will he get your clothes out of the dumpster before it gets emptied. I promise you I'll be right in." He said.

She just nodded and went with the nurse.

Elliot watched her for a minute, his heart was breaking. He had never seen her so scared and he had never expected to, nor did he ever want to see her like this again. He was going to slaughter the guy who had broken her when they found him.

He took his phone out and went against hospital rules as he rang Fin. 'Tutuola, Special Victims Unit' He heard. "Fin its Elliot. I need you to do something for me." He said.

- - - - - -

Fin and Munch pulled up outside Olivia's apartment, they ran to where they could see two men about to load the dumpster onto the garbage removal truck. "Stop what your doing!" Fin yelled. Both men froze and the driver shut the truck off and jumped out.

"What going on?" He yelled.

"I need to find something in the dumpster." Fin said.

"What's in that dumpster belongs to me now." The smug, bald, fat driver said.

"Wrong it belongs to the city, now get out of my way before I arrest your sorry ass and throw you in a cell with a guy named Butch. I know he'd just love you." Fin said.

The guy stepped aside and Fin walked past him. Munch just smiled at him. "You can go back to furnishing your house with the contents of that dumpster as soon as we have finished sir." He said before joining Fin by the dumpster.

The driver just lit up a cigarette and muttered obscenities at them.

"What an ass." Munch said. "So you found anything?" He asked Fin who was stood in the dumpster searching.

"Not yet…wait…" He said as he grabbed a clear plastic bag, it had a pair of jeans, a pair of black boots and a dark blue shirt that was stained with blood and a jacket stuffed in it.

"Those look familiar to you?" Fin asked holding the bag up.

"They're Olivia's." Munch confirmed what they both knew.

Their next trip was to go get the clothes processed for evidence.

- - - - -

In the hospital Olivia was lying on a bed wearing a hospital gown. Elliot was sat next to the bed, holding her hand. He could tell she was scared shitless. He could see her whole body shaking. He stroked her head with his other hand. She turned to face him. "It's gonna be okay." He said.

She gave him a quick smile but then the door opened and a Dr walked in. "Hi Olivia. I'm Dr Maddox." The woman said, introducing herself.

Olivia just nodded acknowledging that she had heard her, but she didn't look at her, she wouldn't.

The Dr placed a blanket over Olivia's lower body and helped her to put her feet up in the stirrups. Olivia sighed and closed her eyes tight, trying to picture that she was somewhere else, on some beach alone, well maybe Elliot was there too, just holding her hand as they both sunbathed on the hot sand.

"Okay sweetheart I need to…" The Dr began.

"I know what you do just do it." Olivia snapped at the woman who had brought her back to cruel reality.

Elliot tightened his grip on her hand, she turned to face him. He just smiled encouragingly at her.

"You're gonna feel a little pressure now." The Dr warned her.

Olivia winced at the pressure she did feel, it should only be uncomfortable, but due to her being badly torn in that area it was agony.

She hid her face behind her hand, she was embarrassed and in pain. She wouldn't have cared if the world would have opened up and swallowed her whole.

She felt Elliot wrap his arm around her and shuffle closer to her. "It'll be over soon." He told her.

She just stayed hidden behind her hand. He looked at the Dr who looked up at him and just shook her head, a look of pure shock on her face.

- - - - - -

Whilst they were waiting for her to change again, Elliot and the Dr were talking, discussing the exam. "She had tearing like I've seldom seen. Her attack wasn't just about sex or control he wanted to cause her as much physical pain and damage as he could, and he did a good job too." She said disgusted. "I've seen and done hundreds of rape exams. That was definitely one of the worst." She said.

Elliot needed to hear this but so much of him didn't want to. He was leaning against the wall. He had his fists balled up, pressing them into the wall, making his knuckles go white. "Did you get much from her?" He asked.

"He ejaculated in her and sperm can last up to 72 hours in the body. We got plenty." She said. "I'm going to give her a strong dose on contraceptives. She'll need to take more though in a couple of days, maybe again in a week or so." The Dr told him.

"I'll talk to her." He said.

The Dr nodded and patted his arm before walking away. Elliot knocked on the door where Olivia was getting changed. When he walked in she was all ready. "Will you take me straight back home." She said.

"You need to go down to the station house and fill in a report." He reminded her.

She just sighed. "This is a nightmare." She said.

"Olivia the Dr needs to give you some birth control pills…" He began to explain.

"Look can we just do one thing at a time. I'll go the station but we go now or not at all. I just wanna get out of this place and get this over with and go home." She told him firmly.

He just nodded. He would bring the subject up again later. "Come on honey. Let's get you to the station." He said reaching out his hand, which she accepted. They walked out hand in hand.

They crossed the car park and finally reached the Sedan. Elliot held the door open for her as she climbed in. He then walked around and climbed in his side. He started the car and pulled out, starting the trip back to the station.

They hadn't even noticed the red van that was parked up. The rapist sat in his van, watching them. He had thought he had made it quite clear what would happen if she told, he had thought his words would have put her off, but obviously not. He couldn't let her get away with it. He'd get back at her one way.

He looked out of his window as he saw a woman walking to her car, she looked like a Dr. 'She'd do' he thought. He wondered how Olivia would feel if the next victim was raped and restrained using her cuffs and then killed using her gun.

The Dr was only a parking space down from him, no one was about and he could get her now. He climbed out and walked over to the woman. She was too busy piling stuff into the back or her car to realize he was now standing next to her.

As she stood up she almost screamed as she saw him, but he grabbed the back of her head and smashed it against the car. She fell back into his arms unconscious. He scooped her up and carried her over to his van where he threw her inside. He then climbed back in and drove out of the car park.

**TBC**

**He strikes again…**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews, as usual you are all brilliant and your kind reviews are really encouraging, so thanks. Sorry this update has taken a while.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 11**

Olivia was sat in the interview room, just staring into the corner of the room. Elliot was leaning against the window, watching her, wondering what things must have been going through her mind when she was being raped and what things were going through her mind now.

Outside the interview room, in the observation area, Cragen, Casey, Fin, Lake, Munch, Huang and even Melinda were all watching as the two detectives sat and stood there in silence, both looking as lost as each other.

"This doesn't feel real." Casey suddenly said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Believe me it's real. Her shirt was covered in blood from her bust lip and her jeans were…well you can guess where and why her jeans were bloodied." Munch said.

"Poor baby." Melinda said.

"When we catch this guy I 'm gona to tear him apart." Fin said, angrily.

"Get in line." Lake said.

"I'll hold him down." Munch said.

"So who's doing the interview?" Casey asked.

Everyone just looked at one another, no one knowing whether they would be able to do it.

Cragen was just staring into the room. It was no secret how close he was to his two best detectives, to all of his team, but he had always felt like a father to Olivia. He was the only father figure that she'd ever had. He yelled at her when she recklessly put herself in danger, he praised her when she did good, he was there for her to talk to anytime she wanted, all just like a father.

So seeing her now, bloodied, bruised and broken, broke his heart like a father, made no sense to him like a father and made him want to just sit and hold her and tell her everything would be okay, just like a father. "I am." He announced.

"Want me to join you?" Huang said.

"No thanks." He said quietly. "I owe her this." He concluded before he opened the door and walked in, the others just watched. Cragen had a cup of coffee in his hands that he had got for Olivia before even deciding he was going to be the one doing the interview.

He stood at the door for a minute, barley recognizing the woman sitting at the table. Taking it one step at a time he walked over to her put the coffee down in front of her then sat down in the other chair opposite her.

"Don't suppose there's any alcohol in this is there?" She asked him, forcing a smile and then a fake laugh.

"You and I both know alcohol is not the solution, it only makes things better for a little while." Cragen said.

"My mother would be so proud of me…I'm turning out just like her." She said sniffling and brushing a few tears away.

Cragen knew what she meant. "Olivia you're nothing like your mother. Your mother turned to alcohol because she had no one after her rape. You do." He said.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping it would force away the tears that were threatening to fall. "So you wanna know what happened." She asked him rhetorically.

He didn't but he couldn't tell her that. He wished he could jump in a time machine and go back and stop the creep who was doing so much damage to others, and now to Olivia, from ever being born. "If you're ready to tell us then we need to know." He said.

"What do you want to know first?" She asked him.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" He suggested.

She took a swig of her coffee and after swallowing the burning liquid she took a deep breath and began. "I left here and walked home…I was so close. I was gonna cut through this alley that would have brought me out right on my street, practically in front of my building." She said.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"The van pulled up, it came out of nowhere. It blocked the alley. I tried to grab my gun but it was stuck…then when I tried to run away he grabbed me and pulled me into the van." She said, taking another swig of coffee.

"He grabbed my handcuffs and cuffed my wrists behind my back. I thought he was gonna cut the circulation off they were so tight." She said, laughing nervously. "He climbed out and drove somewhere…I don't know where I was thrown about and I hit my head and must have blacked out." She told him.

Elliot was stood with his back to her, he wasn't sure if he could hear this. Just having to see her battered body was enough for him, having to here in detail how each one of those injuries happened seemed like too much.

It made his skin want to crawl right off his body at how guilty he felt. If they hadn't have been arguing then he would have given her a lift home, she never would have walked and therefore would never have been raped.

"I woke up as he slapped my face." She told them. "He told me to open my eyes, told me I had to keep them open. I told him to stop so he held my gun against my head." She said.

Cragen was listening to her, but each word stung him like a bee. The more she told, the clearer the picture of her rape became to him and Elliot, even to the others who were standing in the observation area listening in.

"What happened next?" Cragen asked.

"He pulled my belt off. I was trying to take in all his details, eye colour, hair colour, when he punched me in the face." She said laughing at how easy a target she had let herself be.

"He pulled my pants down and err…he touched me…" She said embarrassed. "I closed my eyes and tried to just remember everything I could about him. I heard him unzipping his trousers and I still didn't open my eyes, I didn't even try to move, I just lay there…" She said, angry at herself.

"He had your gun Olivia he could have shot you…" Cragen said, letting her know she did the best thing by not moving.

"He started thrusting himself into me and he pulled my hair when I wouldn't open my eyes. He told me to keep them open then he just kept going and going." She said.

Everyone tried to push the image to the backs of their heads, but they couldn't. Cragen had done this a thousand times. He had watched more rape victims interviews than he had soap operas, but this right now was the hardest one he had ever had to witness. He had no idea what to ask her next.

"I tried to move away from him but he started trying to kiss me, when I closed my mouth he just…" She was so humiliated trying to work out how to tell them that someone had forced her legs apart so they could fuck her harder. "…he…" She stuttered as the tears began to fall and her voice began to break. "…he forced my legs further apart so he could push harder and deeper…I wanted him to stop but he just moved harder and faster…" She said batting her tears away.

"When I cried out in pain he forced his tongue into my mouth, I thought I was going to be sick, he tasted like stale cigarettes and alcohol." She said, being able to taste him again. She quickly washed the taste of him away with a long swig of coffee.

Next door, Casey and Melinda were holding hands as they both fought to control their tears for their friend. Lake had closed his eyes and was working on massaging away the headache that was forming above his eyes. Munch had turned his back to the glass, he couldn't bear to see how much pain Olivia was in and how humiliated she was. Fin and Huang couldn't pull their eyes away, they were both fixed, Huang assessing her, Fin just thinking about how much he would enjoy beating the crap out of the guy who had hurt his friend.

"When he'd finally finished…" Olivia continued. "…he pulled away from me and after a minute he did up his trousers and got out. He started driving again….the son-of-a-bitch was signing..." She said sounding disgusted and hurt.

"He had driven back to the alley. He got out, but when I heard that door open and he pulled me towards him, I thought he was gonna rape me all over again..." She said. "…but he pulled my trousers up and dragged me out of the van. He pulled me into the alley, once he let go of me I just fell to the ground. My body was numb." She told them.

Elliot could only imagine the reasons her body was numb, shock, fear, and because it was the bodies natural way of dealing with physical pain.

"He uncuffed me and as I tried to get up he kicked me." She said

Elliot looked at Cragen, he had never seen him look as lost as he did right now. All he could think about was how when he found this guy he was gonna wrap his hands around his neck and not let go till he and choked the life out of him. He looked at Olivia as she began talking again, after having some more of the coffee that was now almost cold.

"Once he left me in the alley I just lay there, thinking about the quickest way I could get home and wash the smell of him off of me. I did what I tell victims not to do, I destroyed evidence." She said.

"Why didn't you call us?" Cragen asked her, he wasn't saying it like 'you stupid woman you know you should have followed procedure', it was more like 'you should have known we would have helped you'.

"When I saw the van I knew he was our perp, but when he left me on my back and didn't force me to stay on my font, I thought he was just going to kill me after he'd raped me, but it was because he wanted me to remember his face. He wanted me to see him when we interview his next victim. He thought I wouldn't say anything because no one would believe me…I didn't think anyone would believe me. I help the victims…I wasn't supposed to be one…" She said beginning to cry.

She hid her face behind her hands and cried into them. Elliot couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to her and stood behind her but wrapped his arms around her front, holding her close against his chest. She felt so safe in his arms but she held onto them with her hands, frightened he might let go of her if she didn't. He put his face next to hers and she turned and buried her face in his neck as she cried.

Cragen found it hard not to cry himself. "We're gonna get this guy Olivia. We are going to stop him." He said.

Elliot continued to hold her as she cried. "I'm sorry Liv. I'm so sorry." He said. "I should never have let you walk home." He said as he held her a little tighter as her sobs continued.

Cragen and the others just watched them. They all wanted to get the guy, now more than ever. Each one of them wanted their five minutes alone with him.

- - - - - - -

Down under the bridge two boys were kicking a can back and forth to each other. "Kick it back Mike." The tallest one yelled to the other.

Suddenly Mike fell over. "What is that?" The other one asked as Mike pushed himself up off the floor. All he could do was stare at his hands and clothes that were now soiled in blood. "It's blood." Mike yelled.

"Run!" The other one yelled.

They both took off running, leaving behind the body that they had very literally stumbled across. The body of Dr Maddox…

**TBC**

**Hope it was okay. It's so hard to concentrate on typing and spelling mistakes when you have a room full of screaming kids. So if there are pretty dumb mistakes in there I apologize I have tried to re-read it like three times, but I keep having kids coming up to me asking which piece goes where in the bloody puzzle…nightmare…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh I just watched another preview for the new episode, haunting. **

**Okay, moving on. Anyone who had doubts about Charlie you were right too, anyone who didn't don't feel bad I like plot twists. **

**Disclaimer****: Nope not mine.**

**Chapter 12**

After the interview Elliot had brought Olivia right back to her place. She had fallen asleep in the car on the way over, so rather than waking her he had carried her up and put her to bed. He had stayed around to cook her some food, he knew she wasn't up to cooking and also he knew she wouldn't cook for herself.

He was in the middle of stirring it when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to it and looked through the peephole, not overly impressed with who he saw on the other side, Charlie. He swung the door open for him anyway.

"Detective Stable..?" Charlie said sounding confused.

"Stabler…" He corrected him.

"Whatever. Is Olivia here, she hasn't been answering my calls?" Charlie asked, leaning against the door frame.

"She's sick." Elliot told him.

"Well can I at least see her?" He asked standing up straight again.

"She's sleeping." Elliot informed him.

"That fucking slut..." Charlie said.

Elliot's jaw dropped and he just stared at Charlie, frozen to the spot.

"She's tired herself out screwing you hasn't she? I knew there was something going on between you two." Charlie said. "Guess I'm not going to be having a piece of her _fine_ ass after all." He said sounding disappointed.

Elliot stepped forward so he was right in Charlie's face and continued moving forward as Charlie took a few steps back away from the apartment. "What the hell did you just say?" He asked.

"Don't get me wrong, she's nice, totally hot, but working sex crimes, that has to fuck you up right." He said. "I just wanted to fuck her...What guy wouldn't? You know what I mean?" He said laughing smugly, expecting Elliot to agree with him.

"No I don't." Elliot said.

Then before he could stop himself he slammed his fist into Charlie's face, knocking him to the floor, only to grab him, pull him back up and hit him again. Charlie hit the floor hard, coughing and spluttering. Elliot grabbed him again and pulled him up, he readied his arm for strike three, but Charlie quickly put his arms up to cover his face.

Elliot just took a deep breath and pulled back. Charlie slowly lowered his arms. Elliot was able to see his bust nose and lip. "You're not worth it." Elliot spat at him through gritted teeth. "If you so much as ever get yourself off thinking about her…I'll kill you." Elliot promised him.

Charlie just nodded. Elliot pushed him backwards into the lift then pushed the button sending Charlie and the lift away from Olivia's apartment. As he turned around though his heart sank seeing Olivia standing in the doorway, having obviously heard and witnessed everything. The look of hurt on her bruised face was painful to him.

"Guess that's what I get for dating a lawyer." She said laughing at her own stupidity that seemed be running at high levels recently.

"Liv…" He began.

"Your foods burning..." She said, purposely interrupting him.

"Damn-it…" He cursed as he ran past her and into the kitchen, quickly turning of the gas and removing the pans from the stove.

Olivia walked back in, kicking the door shut behind her. "I'm going back to bed." She told him.

"No Liv you have to eat, I just cooked this for you." He said.

"Which is exactly why, I'm going back to bed. You and I just cooked should not be allowed in the same sentence El." She said as she walked away from the kitchen.

"I'm a good cook and you know it." He said.

She turned around to face him. "Please, for me?" He said pouting and putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…" She said walking over to the stool by her worktop and slowly and painfully climbing up into it. Once seated, she just watched as Elliot put out a meal for her and himself, before quickly joining her, climbing into the other stool.

He passed her a fork and she dug straight in. She actually couldn't remember the last time she had ate anything. "I'm impressed El." She said.

"When you have five kids you have to know how to cook." He said with a mouth full of spaghetti Bolognese. She laughed a little then went back to eating. He turned and just looked at her, he hated having to look at the bruise on her face, but he loved looking at her face.

"I think you broke Charlie's nose." She said.

"That creep deserved it." He said.

"You break a guy's nose for wanting to sleep with me, what would you do to one who actually did sleep with me?" She asked him.

"I'd chop his member off." He said.

She burst out laughing and he totally hadn't been expecting it, so he laughed too. "Ouch…" She said at the thought of someone having their member chopped off. "So what are you going to do when we catch him…?" She asked referring to the rapist.

"I'm gonna bury him alive in my back yard." He said.

"You don't have a back yard." She said laughing.

"Then I'll bury him in someone else's yard." He said.

She just laughed again. It made him smile, part of him had thought maybe he would never see her smile or hear her laugh again, but here he was witnessing both. "I like that you're laughing." He said.

"I don't know why I am. I feel guilty for myself for laughing…How fucked up is that?" She said as she now began playing with the spaghetti on her plate.

"Liv you're allowed to move on with your life. You can laugh and smile or cry if you really want to." He said.

"Crying is out…I'm sick of crying." She said to him.

He was about to speak when his phone rang. He fished about in his pocket till he finally found it. "Stabler." He said answering it.

Olivia watched as the expression on his face changed and he suddenly paled. "Yea, okay. I'll be right there." He said before he hung up.

"Who was it?" She asked him.

"Melinda. They just…found another body…" He said hesitating.

"El..?" She said, knowing he was holding back.

"She was wearing your handcuffs and she had been shot." He said.

She just faced forward, and put her hand over her mouth as she suddenly felt sick. "Do we know who she is?" She asked him.

"Yea, it's Dr Maddox." He told her.

She heaved and practically fell out of the chair, she moved as quickly as her body could into the bathroom. Elliot listened as he heard the door slam shut followed by her emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, he just sighed. He had thought she was maybe making a little progress, now he wasn't sure how she'd be.

**TBC**

**I know that one was quite short, but I'm working on the next chapter already so it should be up soonish. **

**Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what ya think.**

**I almost forgot to post this, I was about to post chapter 13 and was like 'hold the phone, where's chapter 12' So sorry this should have been up sooner. At least the next one will be up pretty quick.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The pesky kids have gone now, so I should be able to concentrate more.**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, they're not mine.**

**Chapter 13**

Against his protests Olivia had gone with Elliot to the ME's office. When they got to her room, Melinda was stood writing stuff down. Elliot knocked on the door, getting her attention. She turned around and was surprised to see Olivia with Elliot.

"Hey. How are you feeling Olivia?" Melinda asked her.

"How did she die?" Olivia asked, ignoring the question.

"Are you really sure you want to hear this?" Melinda said to her.

"If she was raped whilst her hands were tied with my cuffs and she was shot with my gun, then yea, I wanna hear this. I owe her that." She said firmly.

Melinda just nodded then pulled the sheet back, exposing her face. Olivia took in a deep breath as she instantly recognized the battered face. "How was she raped?" She asked Melinda.

Melinda pointed out the bruising on the Dr's chest. "She was held down, facing upwards…" She told them.

"He let her see his face." Olivia thought out loud.

"How did she die?" Elliot asked.

"She was shot in the head, died instantly. Olivia she wouldn't have felt a thing." Melinda said encouragingly.

"She felt the rape." She said argumentatively.

"Did you get any fluids?" Elliot asked.

"No. She was raped with a foreign object, most likely…the gun." Melinda told them.

Olivia closed her eyes as she suddenly felt dizzy. Elliot quickly put his arms on her hips to steady her. "Why don't you wait out in the hall?" He said to her. "You came here for her, that's enough." He said.

She nodded then walked out. Melinda just looked at Elliot. "How's she doing?" She asked him. He just shook his head, he wasn't sure anymore.

Out in the hall way Olivia could still hear the media outside, shouting questions to the people inside, an idea came to her and she walked towards the crowd, barging out of the doors to go over to them, where she was quickly swarmed by them, all of them shouting questions to her.

Inside Elliot was listening to Melinda talking about time of death and other things he had to know, but he suddenly noticed the TV that was on in the corner. "Shit!" He yelled as he saw Olivia on it talking to the media outside. Both he and Melinda went running out.

"If you think that you're such a big man then come forward, turn yourself in." She said to the camera's knowing it would be going out and hoping he was watching. "Come on show us how big you really are." She said smugly.

Suddenly Elliot was behind her pulling her away from the crowd. "We will find you! You can't keep hurting women forever..!" She yelled as Elliot pulled her back inside the building.

"What the hell did you think you were doing out there Olivia?" He yelled at her.

"I'm trying to do my job." She said.

"Since when have you been a reporter?" He said.

"I'm trying to catch a perp. Last time I bad mouthed him, he came looking for me, this time if he does it again I'll be ready." She said.

"You think getting yourself killed is doing your job?" He yelled.

"Well we're not finding him any other way. He was counting on me staying away from the police, he thought I would keep it secret, but I didn't and now we have stuff on him. We have his DNA." She said. "If he rapes another woman and we get fluids, he knows we can match it and the list of offenses we could slap on him goes up, which is why he's got smart and he isn't raping women himself, he's using a gun, my gun…" She said. "Then he's killing them, again with my gun." She said.

"Olivia it isn't you fault he's killing these women and you can't use yourself as bait to try and trap him." He said having to get louder as she began wandering away from him.

"What other plan do we have El? So long as you guys are around and ready for if he does come get me then it'll be fine." She said, seeming to have everything worked out in her head.

"You got a death wish Olivia I swear to god." He said as he ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"No El I don't. I'm just trying to save anyone else from ending up on that table because of this guy." She said. She walked up to him and grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "Elliot please, help me get him." She said, her eyes pleading with his.

"Fine, but you have protective detail on you till we find him, even if that means for the rest of your life." He said.

She just smiled and nodded. "Fine." She said.

"Now come on, you can come back to the precinct with me while Cragen grills my ass for letting you do that." He said as he dragged her out of the building and quickly through the crowd.

- - - - - -

The rapist sat there watching the TV, watching the reporters chase Olivia and the other cop to their car, shouting questions at them. He had heard what she had said and like he guessed it was supposed to have done, it had got to him. At first he thought about going out and picking up another woman, maybe the ME he had seen them with, but then he figured he would do just what she wanted him do to, he would go after her, when she was least expecting it…

**TBC**

**Sorry that one was so short, I'm working on the next one being longer.**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cheers for all the reviews, very inspirational. Flutekickbrass don't you dare read this until your mythology presentation is done, only joking. D**

**Disclaimer****: I've been waiting in for a farmer to bring me a dead sheep all day, which I am not eating but everyone else in my house is going to. Do you really think someone who owns Law and Order: SVU waits in for a dead sheep? No they have people who do it for them, lucky bs.**

**Chapter 14 **

_**(7 weeks later)**_

Olivia looked out of her window at the car down the street that had a cop in it who was watching for people going in and out of her building. He was her protective detail. He was doing a great job…at sleeping that was. He had been catching flies with his mouth for the last three hours.

She walked away from the window, she couldn't care less. She hated detail on her anyway, and there was no need for them, the rapist hadn't fell for it anyway, he'd completely disappeared off the map. There had been no more rapes or killings, that they could link to him anyway.

Like most serials they guessed he had been caught and locked up on some other charge, or was dead. Why else would he just stop? Bored and still a little achy she had decided on a hot bath in which she could just relax.

Cragen had let her come back to work, on desk duty, but still she was back and it meant her mind didn't have to think about the rape, and for the first time in seven weeks she hadn't had nightmares about it last night. She hadn't really dreamt of anything in particular, but she was just relieved it wasn't about her rape.

She was talking to Huang about things too and it was helping her, so were all the other guys who were there for her when she needed them. Elliot was always there for her. The only reason he wasn't at the precise moment was because he was picking Lizzie and Dickie up from a relatives, where they had been staying all weekend. Kathy was at home with Eli who had a cold.

Olivia was cooking for Elliot tonight, who had practically moved in with her at the moment, he had been sleeping on her couch for weeks, some nights she had slept there with him, comfortable and feeling safe in his arms. She was cooking the best thing she could tonight and it was only a simple recipe she had got from watching the Rachael Ray show whilst she had been at home all day long before she had returned to work. She'd actually grown quite attached to her TV whilst she'd been off of work.

After realizing that if she stayed any longer in the bath Elliot wouldn't be eating till midnight, she decided to get out. She climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself, followed by her robe. She towel dried her hair a bit but decided she was going to let it dry naturally because Elliot had admired it last time she had done that. He liked how it went curly, the one style he had never seen her with.

She pulled the plug and let the bath water run out then walked out of the bathroom, as she stepped out though she was met by pitch blackness. Someone had turned all the lights off and shut all the curtains, she couldn't see a thing.

She started walking towards the nearest light switch. She knew she was near to it but suddenly she heard a pop and pain ripped through her side. She fell to the floor in pain then the lights came on. She looked down at where she was holding her hand, blood was slowly seeping through her fingers, she pushed down hard, wincing at the pain, she knew she'd been shot.

"Surprise!" She heard.

As she looked up she was met by the face that had haunted her for weeks, her rapist, holding a gun with a silencer attached to the end of it. She quickly but painfully pushed herself to her feet and began running, but he wrapped his arm around her waist and tackled her onto the couch. "Get off of me!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"Shut-up you stupid bitch! Did you think I had forgotten about you? Did you think I wasn't going to come back for you after what you said on TV?" He yelled. "You want a real man sweetheart you got one." He said as he began tugging on her robe and towel.

Using all the strength she had, she rolled over and they both fell to the floor, she sat up but slammed her elbow backwards into his face as he lay underneath her. She got to her feet and began kicking him over and over.

She was about to kick him again when he kicked her, knocking her backwards, she landed on the floor in her room and her head hit the hard wooden floor with a crunch. Suddenly he grabbed hold of her and picked her up and threw her down onto the bed.

Before she had chance to move he was straddling her, holding her arms down above her head in just one hand, the other was pushing her robe and towel up. She tried to push him off her but his body was too heavy on top of hers. "Get off of me!" She screamed again.

He let go of her arms as he held her robe and towel up with them instead, adding more pain to her wounded side, with her arms temporarily free she reached under her pillow and pulled out a gun. She had been keeping it there for emergencies, she guessed this classed as one. He was too slow to react and she fired, hitting him in the arm.

He fell to the floor groaning and holding his arm. She climbed off the bed and held the gun pointed at him. "Who the hell are you?" She asked him.

"The man you dream about honey…you and _all_ the others." He said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off?" She said as tears stung her eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not being more creative Olivia and threatening to blow my balls off instead." He said.

"You haven't got any…" She said bitterly.

"Oh but you know I have Olivia." He said smugly.

She steadied her aim, pointing the gun right at his head.

"Okay…" He said backing down, not really wanting to be shot again by her, he'd dropped his gun somewhere. "My name is Roy…" He began, "…and I have to say that fucking you was the best damn night of my life." He said before he started laughing.

She walked right over to him so the gun was practically in his face, she was about to pull the trigger but Elliot was there. "Liv don't do it! He said.

"No one would miss him." She said.

"No they wouldn't, but those other women want to get justice too and you can't all shoot him, as good as it would be." He said.

Olivia just stared at Roy. He was smiling at her, scanning her body with his eyes. The urge to just shoot him was so strong. "Hey Olivia you wanna go again, on your bed? I dreamt about doing you there and on the couch and the floor in your living room and on the floor in your kitchen too…" Both Roy and Olivia flinched as there was another shot fired.

This time it was Elliot who had fired. It had just been a warning shot to Roy. He then walked over to him and slapped some cuffs on him, not bothered if he hurt his already damaged arm. He looked up at Olivia, she had wandered across the room and had her face hidden behind her hand as she cried.

He just watched her for a minute before he began reading Roy his rights…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Roy's interrogation is up next**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I slowed down with updating this story. I have writers block really bad, it's weird. I think it's 'cause I'm moving house and I'm stressed out trying to pack, but still write and stuff. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine, sadly for me.**

**Chapter 15**

Cragen, Elliot, Melinda, Casey, Lake, Munch, Fin and Huang were all stood in the observation room, looking in on the man who was responsible for hurting so many young women recently including one of their own.

"I say we form a line at the door and we're all allowed ten minutes to do whatever the hell we want with him." Lake said.

"I wonder if a put my nail scissors in today..." Casey said as she began looking through her purse.

"Okay look, we all want this guy, but if we all beat him up then he's gonna plea police brutality and he'll probably get off with a slap on the wrist so we do this like the professionals we are." Cragen said.

"Fine two minutes each..." Lake said.

The others just smiled. "He's not getting away with this." Cragen said.

"Damn right he's not." They all heard. They turned around to see Olivia standing behind them.

"You should be in the hospital, you were shot Olivia?" Cragen said.

"Captain it didn't even go in, it just chipped a chunk of flesh out of my side is all." She said. She was wearing hospital scrubs so they all guessed, correctly, that she had discharged herself. "I want to be the one to interrogate him." She said.

"I don't think that a good idea…" Cragen began to say.

"Sir this is the man who raped me and then broke into my apartment to do it again. I'm doing this interrogation." She told him defiantly.

"Fine, but Elliot goes in with you." Cragen replied.

"Fine…" She said.

Elliot nodded and then followed her into the room. Roy was sat down with his wrists cuffed. "You look good in anything don't you?" Roy said to Olivia.

"Shut-up…" She said.

"Oh come on don't be like that Olivia. I though we had a good connection, you and me." He said smugly.

"The only connection we had was when you forced yourself into my body." She said.

He just smiled at the thought of it. "You wanna go again right here?" He said to her looking down and stroking the surface of the table.

Roy wasn't expecting it as Elliot, who was standing behind him, smacked him across the back of the head. "She said shut the fuck up." He reminded Roy, playing on the words slightly.

"What's your second name Roy?" She asked him.

"Paul. I know yours Serena, like your mother." He said.

"I meant your surname." She said ignoring his attempts to freak her out with all the things he knew about her.

"Evans." He said.

"Tell me why you raped all those women Roy? What's the matter can't get a woman to sleep with you so you have to rape them?" Olivia said.

"You didn't complain too much." He said.

"Because you held a gun to my head…" She said.

"But you never said no…" He said clearly.

Elliot looked up at her, wondering why she wouldn't have said no. Every one of them looked at her wondering the same thing. "I told you to get off me." She said.

"But you never said no." He said clearly, breaking the sentence up.

"You wouldn't have stopped if I had said no." She said.

"We'll never know." He said smiling at her, clearly undressing her with his eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore she stormed over to him and punched him right in the face, his nose bust, spilling his blood all over her hand and then down his front as he turned back to face her, laughing at her.

She went to punch him again but Elliot was pulling her back. "Get off me!" She yelled at him, smacking his arms away from her before storming out. She ran straight past the others, Melinda and Casey quickly ran off after her.

"She's feisty." Roy said, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. "I love that about her." He said.

"You just need to start telling us what we want to know." He said.

"I will, but I'm only talking to her. It's more fun that way." He said smugly.

"You'll talk to me because I'll make you." Elliot said, getting right up in his face.

"What will you do beat it out of me. Do you really think that will stand up it court, the confessions of a battered man, saying anything just so he wouldn't be beaten…" He said talking in a voice that he knew would get him sympathy from the jurors.

Elliot just looked at him. As much as he hated it he knew Roy was right. "You will talk." He said.

"Yea I will, but only to my Olivia." Roy said.

Elliot balled his fists together, he so wanted to hit Roy but instead he slammed his fists down n the table, then walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Where is she?" He asked the others.

"She ran towards the cribs, Melinda and Casey went after her." Munch said.

They watched as he ran out. Lake and Fin looked at each other then stepped towards the door to go into the interrogation room, but Cragen blocked their path. "No." He said.

- - - - - -

Casey and Melinda were stood outside the cribs. "We knocked but she said she doesn't want to talk to anyone for a while." Casey said.

"Thanks." He said to them both before he knocked then walked in.

Olivia was sat one of the cots at the back. She turned around and saw him. "I said I didn't want to talk to anyone." She said, pushing herself up. She tried to reach around him and open the door but he leaned against it so she could pull it open, even though she still tried.

"God you're such an ass." She spat at him angrily as she walked away from him. She felt like she just needed to be alone, so if he was going to stay in here she needed to get out. She turned round and tried to push him out of the way. "El move!" She said, still trying to push him aside.

He didn't budge and she was having no luck moving him. "Move Elliot!" She said, even louder.

He just looked at her and didn't move. "Move!" She screamed at him. She tried to barge him out of the way but cried out in pain as she hurt her already injured side. He caught her in his arms as she fell into him holding her side.

She quickly pushed his arms away and walked over to one of the cots and leant against it whilst she held her side. Elliot slowly walked over to her. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it supportively. She suddenly burst into tears. She turned to face him and fell into his arms crying.

He held her close to him and kissed her head. He knew the things that Roy had said had got to her. They had got to him too.

**TBC**

**A very short chapter I know but I need to end it there. The next chapter will have the rest of the interrogation.**

**You know what to do…**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's more of the interrogation. Sorry this has taken so long I keep getting hit by writers block. **

**Hope ya like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine**

**Chapter 16**

Olivia was sat opposite Roy in the interrogation room. Elliot was wandering about behind him. Roy kept smirking at Olivia every now and then glancing down at her breasts and licking his lips.

"Can I be honest with you?" Roy asked her. Olivia just nodded her head at him. "I didn't want to screw that Dr after I'd screwed you because I was frightened I might forget what it felt to be in you after being in another woman. That's why I used your gun." He said smiling smugly.

"Are you gonna answer my questions or just talk shit?" Olivia asked him, trying to ignore his words that made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach.

Roy just laughed and then licked his lips at her again.

Pressing on with interview, she asked "Why did you rape those women?"

"Why not?" He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"You sick fuck, you got bored so you decided to take up rape as a hobby?" She asked his disgusted, knowing it showed on her face and was evident in her voice.

"What do you do when you get bored?" Roy asked her.

"I don't rape people!" She yelled clearly at him.

"And that's were you and I are different." He said before he leaned across the table getting as close to her as he could. "But we're just alike in other ways…" He said.

"…and how's that?" She asked, cutting him off.

"My father and your father both didn't know how to keep it in their trousers. They liked to control other people, like me and you. We have their genes Olivia and we take after them." He said.

"I don't force people to have sex me with. "She clarified for him.

"No but you control people in here, and when you arrest them." He said.

"I arrest people like you. They deserved to be controlled." She said.

Roy instantly began to smile. "See you like to be in control, just like me and my dad. Just like your father was in control when he fucked your mommy." Roy said mocking her.

She couldn't help the build up of tears that welled up in her eyes and she didn't want to 'control' them. She stood up and turned to face the wall as his words spun around her head.

She didn't control people she wasn't like that, not like Roy, or his father and definitely not like her father.

She suddenly heard a loud crack and spun round from where she was facing the wall.

She watched as Elliot held onto the scruff of Roy's shirt whilst he punched him over and over. She watched for a minute, before realizing she couldn't let him beat him to death. "El stop it." She said.

Elliot just continued hitting Roy with a sickening crunch each time. She just hoped it was Roy's face and not Elliot's hand that was going crunch. "Elliot quit it!" She said putting her arm on his, but he carried on.

"Fucker, till want to rape women, you won't be able to move after I've broke every bone in your body." Elliot yelled at him.

"Elliot stop it!!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Elliot stopped dead and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears that had began falling down her cheeks. He looked at the door where Fin and Lake were standing ready to stop Elliot if he laid into Roy again.

But he didn't, he let go off him and let him fall to the floor whimpering. Fin and Lake went over and reluctantly helped him up. Elliot walked over to Olivia and put his arm around the back of her neck and pulled her into him.

She rested the side of her face on his chest and wrapped her arm around his back, She raised his hand up so she could see the damage he had done to his knuckles. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." She said to him as she led him out of the room.

Fin pushed Roy down onto the chair and passed him a tissue from his pocket. "Here get ya'self cleaned up boy, you got a one way bus ticket to Rikers waiting for ya." He said smiling 'cause he knew all to well what lay ahead for a rapist in prison.

- - - - - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot were sat in Elliot's apartment. She hadn't felt much like going home so he had offered her a place to stay for the night. They were both sat on the couch in front of the TV, sharing a tub on Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream.

Olivia had played nurse, cleaning up Elliot's hand and had even put a bandage on it which looked pretty good for an amateur she thought. Olivia was holding the tub in one hand and scooping up the ice-cream with a spoon using the other.

She could see Elliot was having trouble having to use his only good hand. She felt sorry for him and a little guilty, after all he had hit Roy for the things he was saying to her and she guessed because of what he had done to her as well as all the others.

She scraped her spoon along the top of the ice-cream making a swirl of it on her spoon. Then she put it up to his mouth. "Let me give ya a hand." She said, smiling at the pun.

He just opened his mouth and took the ice-cream. She did the same thing again and put it up to his mouth again. "More?" She asked him.

He took the spoon from her and turned it and put it next to her mouth. "It's your turn." He said smiling at her.

She took the ice-cream from off the spoon and pulled it out of his hands to fill it up again. It was his turn this time so he was waiting ready. She put the spoon by his mouth and smiled as she watched him take the ice-cream from off it.

She waited for him to swallow it then she leaned forward and lightly kissed his lips that were a little icy from the Ben and Jerry's. She pulled back and smiled. "My turn." She said passing him the spoon.

Elliot took it from her, but instead of supplying her with ice-cream he leaned forward and kissed her back, just lightly like she had, until she kissed him back. He disposed of the spoon and rested his hand on her leg, pivoting his body round so he could return the kiss more as her mouth became a little more demanding from his.

It had been months since her attack and had this been anyone other than Elliot there isn't a chance in hell she would have kissed them and hell would have froze over before she let them kiss or touch her.

"Liv are you sure about his?" He asked her as he pulled back.

She just smiled at him, "Yes." She said.

They both moved in for a new kiss, straight away more passionate than the others had been. Slowly she began to back away but pulling Elliot with her, he realized what she was doing, standing up.

He quickly joined her on her feet having never broken the kiss. She pulled back again and looked at him suggestively with her eyes, he got what she was saying. She nodded her head in the direction of his bedroom. "You err…wanna show me bedroom?" She said, with a sly smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this Olivia?" He checked, he didn't want her to feel pressured.

She wanted her body to be loved by someone, held and made love to. She knew Elliot would be the one to do that for her. "Yea." She said nodding. She smiled at him before she held his face in her hands as she kissed him again.

**That's All Folks!**

**I decided that would be the perfect place to end it. Good idea or bad idea? Let me know. Sorry it was such short notice.**

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
